Décadence
by Agent Ecarlate
Summary: Tony Stark, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, s'avère avoir de gros problèmes d'alcool, en plus de ses problèmes personnelles et professionnels. Mais pas seulement ! Suite au "coup d'état" d'Hydra et la chute du momentané du S.H.I.E.L.D, il se retrouve seul personne apte à gérer les Avengers, sa nouvelle famille. [Stark x Captain America]
1. Overdose

**Disclaimer** **:** malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

* * *

Peut-être y aura-t-il quelques OC ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous verrons bien.

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction déjà publié sur mon autre compte que je partage avec une amie : Zweim-And-Kay.

Ayant eu un problème lors de la parution sur ce dernier, j'ai décidé de le publier ici afin de faire un test.

Ce premier chapitre est court, j'en ai conscience. Il s'agit d'une introduction, un prologue, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture !

Et promis, les prochains chapitres seront bien plus longs :)

* * *

Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'en avait cure. Il termina son énième bouteille d'un alcool dont il avait omis le nom, bien trop bourré pour s'en rappeler.

De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Après l'avoir terminé, il la jeta à travers la pièce avant de se laisser lourdement tomber

Il gisait ivre mort en plein milieu de son somptueux et gigantesque salon. Il se trouvait dans un état lamentable, contrastant avec le salon somptueux dans lequel il gisait, allongé à même le sol. Ce sol de marbre blanc, froid, qui lui semblait être aussi réconfortant que la multitude de bouteille vide traînant partout autour de lui.

Pourquoi s'était-il mis à boire déjà ? Il n'en avait plus aucune idée. Et c'est tant mieux ! Ainsi, il se sentait léger, soulagé, et emplit d'une joie immense !

Quelle situation cocasse, se disait-il, lui, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, se trouvait ivre mort dans son salon ! Cette situation était pour le moins hilarante, à tel point qu'il en avait mal aux reins. Sauf si c'était l'alcool qui lui donnait mal aux reins. Et au foie. Et à la tête.

Il tenta de se relever, se sentant soudainement particulièrement mal, mais il retomba pitoyablement sur le sol. Une voix robotisée et familière émit quelque chose contenant le mot "Monsieur Stark" et "hôpital". Amusant, ça aussi.

Ledit Stark partit dans une longue litanie, un monologue sans queue ni tête, tout en regardant attentivement l'une des caméras de cette pièce, l'œil de Jarvis.

Jarvis, lui, observait attentivement son maître, son formidable père et créateur, chaque fois qu'il s'enivrait de cette terrible boisson qu'est l'alcool. Il l'observer sombrer petit à petit dans la décadence sans pouvoir quoi que ce soit. Il était impuissant face à la dépression de l'être pour qui il éprouvait de forts sentiments d'affections.

L'intelligence artificielle était frustrée, elle ne savait que faire. Devait-elle appeler les secoures ? D'autant plus que les signes vitaux de son paternel étaient particulièrement inquiétants. Où au contraire devait-elle obéir et n'intervenir sous aucun prétexte ?

Jarvis tenta de résonner son maître et lui proposa d'appeler un proche, tel que Madame Pepper. Mais à l'entente de ce nom, ce dernier entra dans une incroyable fureur qui se traduisit par de pitoyables esquisses d'insultes qui moururent lorsque Tony fut prit d'un soudain soubresaut, comme si tout l'alcool ingurgité menaçait de s'échapper par la bouche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jarvis pour envoyer balader ses protocoles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Antony Stark put entendre des hommes entrer dans sa demeure ainsi que des sirènes retentir.

Ce tintamarre ne fit qu'accentuer son terrible mal de crâne. Que diable, un peu de calme ? Était-ce trop demandé ?

Des hommes habillés en blanc l'aidèrent à se relever, mais malheureusement, ce fut la fois de trop pour son estomac qui décida de se purger sur l'un d'entre eux. Cette même personne se mit à pester et à insulter le pauvre homme à demi-inconscient.

On l'installa sur une surface plane, un brancard, bien plus confortable que le sol, et il se sentit être soulevé et emmené à l'extérieur.

Après ça, il sombra dans les abysses.

* * *

Merci à celles et ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire ce prologue. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Les chapitres 1 et 2 sont prêts et vont être mis en ligne de ce pas ! :)


	2. Dégénerescence

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

Note de l'auteur : Alors, concernant cette fanfiction, je ne sais absolument pas où elle me mènera. J'aimerai qu'elle soit la plus longue possible !

Concernant les couples, je peux vous assuré qu'il y aura du Stony, l'histoire tournera surtout autour d'eux.

Il y aura également un peu d'Ironfrost un peu ... "hard", si je puis dire.

Notamment du Thorki ~ Héhéhé.

Bruce et Natasha finiront peut-être ensemble … ou pas. Hinhinhin. :3

Vision et la sorcière rouge, c'est une certitude. Une certitude incertaine. Haha.

Et pourquoi pas du … spideypool.

Quoi ? ils ne font pas partie des Avengers ? … M'en fiche. ~

Ils collaboreront avec eux. u.u Nah. ~

Pour le reste, nous verrons bien. :3

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une lumière blanche l'aveugla et il ne put réprimer un faible gémissement. Des hommes en blouse blanche vinrent brusquement à lui afin de l'ausculter et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le brun ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans son laboratoire, au sous-sol ? Ou encore étendu dans son salon, la bave glissant le long de son menton, comme tous les matins après avoir passé une nuit à boire jusqu'au coma éthylique ?

Bien sûr, il n'était pas bête, il savait reconnaître un hôpital : il les avait en horreur.

Trop de monde, trop de malades, de la nourriture sans goût, aucun divertissement, c'était l'équivalent de l'enfer pour le formidable ingénieur et inventeur de génie qu'il était.

Aussi, c'est passablement contrarié qu'il se leva et exigea sa libération.

Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il fut pris d'un léger vertige qui l'obligea à rester allongé. La poisse… Comment était-il arrivé là ?

Il se souvint de la première partie de la soirée : il broyait du noir depuis que son incroyable PDG, Pepper Potts, avait émis le désire de rompre. En effet, elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre constamment dans l'angoisse et la crainte que Tony se fasse tuer un jour. La pauvre femme avait besoin de stabilité et ils s'étaient séparés en bons amis.

Pepper gardait son travail et avait le privilège de commencer une nouvelle vie, sans craindre de perdre l'être aimé.

Cette nouvelle avait brisé quelque chose dans la poitrine de Tony. Jamais il ne s'était autant attaché à quelqu'un. Du moins, pas de cette façon-là. Il avait tant désiré cette jeune femme. Cette femme forte et magnifique le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment et l'acceptait tel quel. C'était une perle rare… Et il l'avait perdu. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, elle avait raison.

En revanche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur son piètre sort.

N'avait-il donc pas le droit de goûter au bonheur d'avoir une véritable famille ?! Que diable…

Une main puissante glissa sous son dos et l'aida à se redresser. Étonné, il tourna la tête pour découvrir le visage de la généreuse personne voulant l'aider pour… L'insulter comme il se doit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il était assez grand… Et fort… Pour se redresser.

Mais il s'abstient au dernier moment, en effet, il venait de croiser le regard céruléen et emplit d'inquiétude du capsicle.

Le génie était sans voix, que faisait-il là, lui ?

Pire encore… Il n'y avait pas que lui.

Il fut attiré par une voix étouffée suite à un coup de coude "malencontreux" : Hawkey et la veuve noire.

Un Thor, mal à l'aise, faisait profil bas dans un coin de la pièce, accompagné de Vision qui lui adressa un regard empli d'affection.

Il constata également, avec surprise, la présence de Wanda Maximoff, la magnifique Sorcière rouge. Elle aussi était présente, proscrite, elle n'en voulait plus à Tony. Elle n'avait plus aucune rancœur envers lui. Du moins, presque plus.

La seule personne manquante était ce bon vieux Banner. Depuis la fin d'Ultron, il s'était littéralement enfuit. Bien sûr, Tony l'avait localisé très rapidement, mais… Il avait préféré garder ça pour lui. Il ne souhaitait pas embêter son ami.

Par respect envers la veuve noire, il lui avait donné les coordonnées du nouveau lieu de vie du médecin. Et à sa plus grande joie, la rousse avait, elle aussi, préféré garder ses distances. C'était en partie de sa faute s'il se retrouvait de nouveau isolé.

Falcon, grand ami du captaine, se trouvait là, lui aussi, en retrait. Perché sur son épaule, en plissant les yeux, il pouvait également voir ce foutue Ant-man. Ce mec avait volé une pièce dans l'un des hangars du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mais il s'avérait être, finalement, un bon camarade de beuverie.

Les vengeurs au grand complet étaient réunis dans une même pièce. Et Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà une grande famille.

"Tony, nous nous sommes tous inquiété lorsque Jarvis nous a prévenus de ta soudaine hospitalisation. Bon sang… Tu as fait une overdose !" lui dit gentiment le capcicle.

La veuve noire s'approcha, arborant un air lugubre, et reprit :

"Avec Hawkey, nous sommes allés chez toi et nous avons trouvé de la drogue, un puissant stimulant. De la cocaïne."

Capcicle reprit la parole.

" Tony… Tu as fait une overdose. La drogue et l'alcool… ont failli te tuer. T'en rends-tu compte ?"

Ce n'était pas la première fois, pourquoi diable s'inquiétaient-ils tous autant ? Et puis... il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait s'en passer ! Sinon… Sinon…

"Je…"

Tony hésita quelques instants, comment pouvait-il leur conter ça ? …

"Depuis que… Non. Depuis Manhattan, mes rêves sont peuplés de cauchemars dans lesquels je… vous… Non ! Nous… mourrons."

La sorcière rouge mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, se rappelant avec horreur le rêve des Avengers morts qu'elle lui avait insufflé. Tony lui adressa un pauvre sourire, il ne lui en voulait pas.

"Et depuis la fin d'Ultron, je n'arrive…. Je n'arrive plus à dormir. J'enchaîne nuit blanche sur nuit blanche. Et lorsque je dors, durant quelques heures, ces mêmes rêves me reviennent en mémoire.

Avec Pepper, je me sentais… bien. Je dormais rarement, mais paisiblement.

Mais… je faisais quand même des crises d'angoisse. Et j'en fais encore. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter !"

Les mains de Tony tremblaient. La tête baissée, les yeux dans le vide, il se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation désagréable qui le traversait à chaque réveil. Cet infime frisson d'horreur et d'effroi. Et les lugubres pensées qui s'ensuivaient généralement.

Souvent, il pensait qu'il avait envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mettre un terme à son existence. Il avait assez fait ... Assez donné… Non ?

Une tape amicale le fit sortir de sa torpeur, Hawkey. Brave homme. Il y a quelques mois, il avait appris qu'il était un père de famille. Qui aurait cru que cet ancien délinquant, fantastique espion et incroyable archer aurait pu avoir deux magnifiques princesses ?

Personne.

Personne hormis Natasha.

Face à cette équipe soudée qui avait vécu, ensemble, des aventures tout bonnement inimaginables, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Son sourire goguenard et vicieux fit frissonner les Vengeurs : Tony venait d'avoir une idée et têtu comme il était, il ferait tout son possible pour la réaliser. Quitte à mettre sa santé en danger, encore une fois.

Capsicle soupira lacement, Natasha resta de marbre, Hawkey semblait amusé et la sorcière rouge était intriguée.

Un médecin entra, armé d'un calepin qu'il tendit à Tony. Mais ce dernier n'en avait cure. Il voulait sortir d'ici !

L'homme en blouse blanche demanda à s'entretenir seul avec Tony. Ces dernière obtempérèrent, bien qu'un peu agacé de devoir laisser leur ami et collègue seul.

"Comme je ne suis pas malade et que je suis en pleine forme."

Il insista sur ces trois derniers mots.

" Il est de votre devoir de signer mon autorisation de sortie, cela va de soi. N'ai-je pas raison ? Hein ? J'ai du travail qui m'attend à la tour.

Malheureusement, je crains devoir vous garder au moins un jour de plus afin de vérifier que tout ira bien. Votre foie semble abimé, il est probable que vous ayez, tantôt, besoin d'une greffe. Et je ne parle même pas de l'état de vos reins. Mais j'ai également ...

Broutilles que voilà ! Je vous assure que je vais très bien ! Et... Je sais ! Je vous promets que je ne toucherai plus aucune bouteille, si cela peut vous rassurez et...

Je n'avais pas terminé Monsieur Stark."

Le médecin lança un regard noir à l'ingénieur qui se tut presque immédiatement. Ce type était effrayant, il devait sûrement travailler pour le SHIELD.

"J'ai néanmoins constaté, avec mon équipe, que vos cellules se… Comportaient… Différemment."

Tony tiqua, que voulait-il dire ?

"Il s'avère qu'elles se régénèrent. À une vitesse vertigineuse. C'est très étrange et j'en viens à me demander si cela a un rapport avec votre… "Réacteur" ?"

Là, il était partagé entre la curiosité d'en apprendre plus et l'horreur de savoir que son corps agissait de façon totalement… inhumaine !

Il fallait qu'il étudie ça et pour ce faire, il avait besoin de nul autre que Bruce Banner. Il était le seul en homme en qui il avait pleinement confiance concernant ce genre d'étude. Et, de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il devienne le cobaye de ce médecin.

"Désolé monsieur, mais vous allez devoir signer mon papier de sortie et je m'enfuirai si vous ne le faites pas. Il s'agit de mon corps, c'est donc à moi de l'étudier. Je ne vous fais nullement confiance et je sais que vous travaillez pour le SHIELD."

Tony commençait à s'agiter, ordonnant sa libération. Qu'il obtient, bien évidemment. Il faisait tout son possible pour obtenir absolument tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis, il n'était pas un génie pour rien.

Une heure après et le voilà pimpant et frais comme un gardon, en train de siroter un cocktail au dernier étage de la tour maintenant nommé Avengers, le quartier général des Vengeurs. Et pour le plus grand malheur de Tony, toujours à la botte du SHIELD.

Par ailleurs, Fury venait d'entrer en trombe dans le spacieux salon dans le but d'engueuler pour l'énième fois Tony. Vainement, puisque Tony ne l'écoutait tout simplement pas.

"Vous êtes complètement irresponsable et irraisonné ! N'avez-vous donc aucune once de… De jugeote ?!" Fury peinait à trouver les mots juste pour exprimer son inquiétude et son mépris au sujet de l'alcoolisme de l'ingénieur.

"Fury?"

"QUOI ?!"

«Muet».

Il s'agissait du mot que Tony employait afin de demander poliment à Jarvis de se taire lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Plusieurs des Avengers pouffèrent, trouvant cette situation caucasse.

Captain America intervint à temps, Fury s'apprêtait à pointer Stark du doigt. Et généralement, quand il pointe quelqu'un du doigt, c'était très très trèèès mauvais signe.

En un hochement de tête, les deux hommes convinrent quelque chose qui échappa au brun et ils se séparèrent, Fury quittant la tour.

Quelque chose se tramait… Et Tony n'aimait pas ça.

Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des secrets.

* * *

Merci d'avoir prie le temps de lire ce chapitre jusqu'au bout ! :D

Pardonnez moi pour les coquilles qu'il reste... Je fais mon maximum pour les éviter !

Le chapitre 2 va être mis en ligne immédiatement ! :)


	3. Mon tendre alcool

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai eu quelques review et certaines personnes suivent maintenant ma fanfiction. Je suis touché. Je vous remercie ! :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ne soyez pas timide ! Je vous répondrais !

* * *

Tony avait raison de se méfier, car depuis qu'il était rentré, non pas dans sa villa, mais dans la tour Avengers, toutes traces d'alcool avaient complètement disparu. Comme si les multiples bouteilles de Rhum, de Muscat et de vodka s'étaient mystérieusement… Volatilisé. Partie. Pouf ! Plus rien.

Et il en était certain, c'était un coup de ces traîtres de Vengeurs de pacotille.

Tony sans alcool n'était pas Tony, tout simplement.

Depuis son petit cocktail, après le départ de Fury, il n'avait pu mettre la main sur aucune de ses fabuleuses et délicieuses bouteilles. Le saint Graal était dorénavant hors de porter.

Il était maussade et désagréable avec quiconque osait l'approcher. Antipathique et complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Pire encore, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil, où du moins très rarement. L'alcool lui avait procuré un faible réconfort, au moins : il l'assommait pendant quelques heures, lui permettant d'arrêter de penser, de cauchemarder… D'angoisser. Il se sentait, calme, tranquille et reposé.

Que diable un peu de réconfort dans ce monde abrutissant.

Il restait confiné dans son laboratoire, il ne cessait de construire armure sur armure et, parfois, il les améliorait. Il ne chômait pas, il mettait sur papier chacune de ses idées. En particulier pour le réacteur arc :

Il avait maintenant pour ambition de remplacer la majeure partie des centrales nucléaire, thermique et hydraulique par un réacteur arc autonome qui produirait une véritable énergie propre.

Il travaillait également sur un autre projet. Il concernait l'autonomie des batteries. Avec Pepper, ils avaient convenu de lancer sur le marché des StarkPad, des tablettes tactiles extrêmement performantes et possédant leur propre système d'exploitation open source, tout comme l'est Android. Bien sûr, pour les féru de ce système-ci, il est possible de choisir l'OS que vous souhaitez installer : Stark ou Android.

Tony avait pensé à absolument tout, du design au code source jusqu'à la compatibilité des composants, notamment le micro-processeur de sa fabrication : une petite bête de guerre extrêmement puissante.

"Monsieur, il semblerait que le capitaine souhaite apporter votre dîner" émis la voix robotique de Jarvis. Son maître ne répondit qu'un faible grognement, bien trop concentré sur l'un des moteurs d'une magnifique Ashton Martin GT 12, se trouvant dans le parking privé de la tour, démonté, il n'avait apporté que cette pièce dans son gigantesque laboratoire. Un petit bijou parmi tant d'autres, une prestigieuse voiture finalement devenue banal aux yeux de l'ingénieur.

L'intelligence artificielle prit ce grognement pour une réponse positif concernant la venue du Vengeur. Steve Rogers entra donc, apportant un plateau repas contenant une cuisse de poulet et des pommes de terre braisées, une carafe d'eau, une part de fromage et un fruit.

Le Captain veillait à ce que Tony s'alimente convenablement désormais. Il voulait lui imposer un train de vie sain et correct. Ce n'était pas particulièrement sympathique vis-à-vis de l'ingénieur, il le savait, mais il faisait ça pour son bien.

Non?

Tony cessa ses activités pour s'emparer du plateau et manger dans un coin de la pièce, loin de l'individu perturbateur.

"Tony … Ça va bientôt faire un mois que tu n'es pas sortie ...

Faux ! Je suis sortie lorsque le Doc' Fatalis nous a attaqués. Et lorsque nous avons assailli un hangar abandonné en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un repère de Hydra."

Tony ne put s'empêcher de ricaner méchamment, ce jour là, ils n'avaient strictement rien trouvé. Ils s'étaient tous plantés comme des débutants.

Il soutient donc fièrement le regard inquisiteur du Capsicle. Ce dernier hocha la tête, réprobateur, et nullement satisfait par la réponse de son camarade.

"Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu dois faire du sport et sortir… Prendre le grand air ! Voir la lumière du jour… Prendre un brin de soleil ! Tu comprends Tony ? Tu en as besoin, pour ta santé. "

S'enquit-il, mais Tony n'en avait pas envie. Il souhaitait montrer AU MONDE ENTIER son mécontentement. Tant qu'il n'aura pas d'alcool, il ne sortira pas. Point à la ligne.

Le brun croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, cessant de manger, pour défier Steve du regard.

Ce dernier soupira et sembla obtempérer. Il sortit de la pièce après s'être assuré que l'ingénieur allait manger l'intégralité de son repas. Il repartit donc avec le plateau.

Steve se sentait responsable vis-à-vis du brun : il connaissait son père, ils étaient amis lorsque ce dernier était encore en vie et lui, nullement emprisonner dans la glace. Il se devait d'agir comme une sorte de… De grand frère ? Envers cet homme méprisable et égocentrique au possible et pourtant tellement généreux.

Il déposa le plateau dans la partie cuisine de l'étage et sentit une présence derrière lui, Natasha.

Cette dernière s'inquiétait pour Stark, depuis le début des mésaventures de ce dernier, elle était présente auprès de lui, intégrant même Stark Industrie en tant que secrétaire attitré de Mademoiselle Potts.

Et elle n'était pas la seule à se faire du mouron pour le brun.

L'équipe des Vengeurs au complet se réunit dans le spacieux salon du dernier étage de la tour pour discuter du cas Stark.

Tony était concentré sur les dessins des plans de son futur réacteur arc censé alimenté toute la ville… Théoriquement. Il était tellement attentif qu'il n'entendit pas venir Thor. Ce dernier frappa avec force son épaule /tapota gentiment son épaule/ afin d'attirer son attention.

"Ami Stark, camarade, peut-être, pourrions-nous organiser l'une de ces soirées festives dont vous avez le secret ? Jane participe à un "coloc" … Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle faisait, mais cela semblait important."

Anthony ne pouvait pas sortir, il devait à tout prix terminer ce qu'il avait commencé ! Il fallait qu'il mette toutes ses idées sur papier avant de les oublier, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne les oublierait pas.

Il refusa poliment la proposition de son camarade, mais ce dernier s'obstina et décida de jouer de ses bras pour l'inciter /l'obliger/ à l'accompagner. Il permit à Tony de prendre une douche et d'enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour leur petite beuverie de ce soir : un costume signé entièrement Armani ,noir ,en lin. une cravate de soie. Une paire de chaussures Ferragamo Salvatore. Aucun bijou hormis une pair de lunette de soleil RayBan.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Hawkey, Falcon, l'homme fourmi et Steve étaient de la partie eux aussi. Seigneur, Vision aussi était présent ! Pour les surveiller et servir de nounou ou le Sam du groupe, grosso modo.

C'était donc une sortie "entre hommes" qui promettait d'être ... Sensationnel. D'autant plus que Tony aurait peut-être l'occasion de boire, il jubila intérieurement à cette réflexion. Dieu, qu'il avait hâte.

Les vengeurs avaient décidé, à l'unanimité, de laisser Tony s'amuser ce soir.

Ainsi, ce dernier pu jouir de toutes ces choses si exquises qui lui étaient interdites : boire jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et s'amuser avec ses amis durant une grande partie de la nuit. Sous la surveillance bienveillante de Steve et Vision dont l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur leurs organismes.

Thor et Hawkey aussi s'amusaient bien : Hawkey parlait sans cesse de ses merveilleuses petites filles et Thor, lui, contait son amour pour Jane Foster à coup de longue litanie.

Steve et Vision étaient amusés par le tintamarre qu'ils créaient. Parfois, même, les encourageait-il.

La soirée se passait donc à merveille, la fête battait son plein. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit bar du centre-ville, isolé du monde extérieur, bien sûr. Ils avaient réservé le bâtiment.

Vers trois heures sur matin, Steve vit Tony s'éloigner du groupe pour s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce, à l'ombre des regards de leurs amis éméché. Vision se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il tramait, mais Steve l'en défendit. Il préférait y aller seul.

Tony se laissa approcher par le Capsicle, bien trop occuper à terminer son mélange de Tequila, Gin et vodka. Il enchaînait shooter après shooter dans l'espoir de tomber ivre mort.

"Tony … Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

L'intéressé regarda son interlocuteur de ses yeux vide. Qu'avait-il qui n'allait pas ? Il craignait de perdre ses amis.

"J'ai peur… "

Steve fronça les sourcils, il se remémora la scène de l'hôpital où il avait pu voir l'ingénieur dans un moment de faiblesse : les mains tremblantes, il avait confessé sa peur de perdre ses camarades. Il avait été touché.

Cet homme semblant être insupportable… Ce que l'on pouvait voir de lui… Ce n'était qu'une façade. Une foutue façade ! Car en vrai, le brun était sensible et empathique et doté d'une bonté sans limite et généreux au possible.

Il prit le génie dans ses bras et le berça pendant que celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes, confortablement blottit contre le héros de son enfance.

Il s'endormit dans ses bras puissants et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il rêva.

D'un super-soldat venant le libérer d'un donjon empli de robot tueur, certes, mais c'était déjà ça !

Lorsqu'il quitta les délicats bras de Morphée, sa tendre vieille amie, il était étonné de se trouver non pas dans son atelier comme à l'ordinaire, mais dans sa chambre, seul. Mais l'horrible mal de tête qui l'assaillit presque instantanément eu raison de lui. Il se souvient brutalement d'absolument toute la soirée, en particulier la fin de la soirée : lui, pleurant contre l'épaule de Steve.

Il se sentit gêné et honteux. D'autant plus que ce dernier avait surement dû non seulement le porter jusqu'ici, mais aussi le déshabiller et lui mettre un pyjama propre.

Étant un adulte responsable, il prit rapidement une douche et s'habilla de façon très sobre : un marcel blanc et un jean abîmé. Inutile de s'habiller correctement puisqu'il comptait bricoler, aujourd'hui. Il lui fallait terminer ses plans concernant la conception du réacteur arc et demander à Pepper de les soumettre à son équipe d'ingénieur. Et cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait !

Il sortit de sa chambre dans l'optique de passer la journée et la nuit enfermée dans son laboratoire. Mais sur le chemin, il croisa Steve. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il se sentait bien et s'il avait mangé. À la tête déconfite de l'ingénieur, ce dernier devina aisément que ce ne fut point le cas.

Roger obligea Stark à manger et à passer un peu de temps avec lui sur la terrasse, servant occasionnellement de piste atterrissage pour Dieux nordique ou Iron Man, entre autres. On pouvait voir les étranges symboles runiques sur le sol, caractéristique du Bifröst lorsque Thor rend visite aux Terriens. Ce qui était monnaie courante.

Tony expliqua à Steve ses projets concernant le réacteur arc à échelle mondial. Peut-être même que l'un de ses réacteurs pourrait servir à alimenter un véritable vaisseau capable de voyager à une vitesse vertigineuse ! La vitesse de la lumière…

Trois fois dix puissances huit… Vitesse que peut atteindre un photon… Il se prit à rêver de pouvoir dépasser cette vitesse pour atteindre celle des neutrinos. Car il a récemment était prouvé que les neutrinos étaient plus rapides que les photons !

Cela signifie qu'il pourrait envisager le voyage… Dans le temps !

Steve buvait littéralement les paroles de l'ingénieur, bien qu'il ne comprît que très peu de choses. À savoir qu'il souhaitait créer une alimentation autonome, auto-suffisante et qui ne pollue pas, ainsi qu'une machine à voyager dans le temps. Mais la façon dont parlait le génie ne pouvait qu'attiser l'intérêt ! Il contait son discours avec tant d'entrain et de passion qu'il était sincèrement impressionné par la prestance de cet homme.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pepper l'avait quitté, elle qui semblait si amourachée de lui. C'était un sujet tabou. Et puis… Si un jour Tony récent le besoin d'en parler, alors il le fera. Steve ne le brusquerait pas.

Le brun avait beau être horripilant, il avait enterré la hache de guerre depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Mais dites moi … Que pensez-vous d'un lemon entre La veuve noir et La sorcière rouge ? ~

Et le spideypool ?! :D


	4. L'araignée

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

 **Note de l'auteur :** je n'ai mis qu'un léger lemon, une rapide et courte scène entre Wanda et Natasha… Je ne suis pas très fan du Yuri, mais j'avais envie d'écrire une scène de ce type. J'ai donc profité de la sortie des Avengers masculins ! Héhéhé -Rire machiavélique

Concernant le Stony, leur relation avancera doucement. Déjà, il va être difficile pour Tony de se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Non pas qu'il soit homophobe, mais le fait est qu'il vient des années 40 ! Ce genre de relation était prohibé ! u.u

* * *

Taibaka : Merci pour ta review !

Tisama : Merci de suivre ma fanfiction ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :)

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ne serait-ce que pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non. Je vous répondrai quoi qu'il arrive ! :D

Bonne lecture à vous. ~

P.S : les chapitres précédents vont être corrigés par mon ami en fac de lettre. ~ Ce chapitre-ci également.

* * *

Les garçons étant de sortie, les filles avaient le champ libre dans la tour Stark. Elles pouvaient, pour la première fois, passer du temps entre elles, faire plus ample connaissance, mais surtout, elle pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'elles voulaient sans craindre d'être dérangé par les hommes.

Du moins, c'est ce que l'on pourrait penser.

Pepper Potts passait de moins en moins de temps dans la tour Avengers. Son travail l'accaparait et, en tant que PDG, elle devait voyager aux quatre coins du globe. Aujourd'hui, elle devait partir pour Londres, vers l'un des nombreux sièges sociaux de l'entreprise.

Dommage, Natasha appréciait la jeune femme. Elle était sérieuse, dynamique et très intelligente. Il était agréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie, même lorsqu'elle était sa supérieur.

Ainsi, la Sorcière rouge et la Veuve noire se retrouvaient seules à la tour des vengeurs.

À la demande de Tony Stark et avec la bénédiction du S.H.I.E.L.D, Wanda Maximoff avait intégré l'équipe des Vengeurs. Et ces derniers l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts.

Elle restait silencieuse, pour ne pas dire muette, la majeure partie du temps en présence des Avengers. Sûrement gêné par ces derniers. Elle culpabilisait pour le mal qu'elle leur avait fait.

Mais derrière le visage de façade que la jeune mutante arborait constamment, Natasha avait pu déceler dans son regard une once de tristesse et de regret.

C'était compréhensible, le frère de la jeune femme s'était littéralement volatilisé, et ce, depuis sa blessure lors de la bataille contre Ultron. Stark avait organisé des recherches à travers le monde entier, grâce à la reconnaissance faciale et aux services secrets. En vain. Il restait introuvable.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier avait eu l'idée de développer Jarvis afin de l'intégrer au réseau internet. Malheureusement, plusieurs pays à travers le monde s'y étaient formellement opposé.

Natasha et Wanda s'installèrent dans le spacieux salon du dernier étage de la tour, armées de délicieux cocktails à la main, qu'elles dégustèrent silencieusement.

Wanda se sentait un peu gênée, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire…

Il faut dire que l'aura de l'espionne était tellement forte qu'elle imposait le respect et la stupéfaction. Elle était imposante et elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de la russe qui avait pour habitude d'analyser absolument toutes personnes proches d'elle. Un vieux réflexe de survie…

"Tu avais insufflé des visions à Tony. Thor et moi n'avons pas été épargnés non plus… Tu nous as rappelé de douloureux souvenirs. Des choses que nous aurions préféré oublier. "

La Veuve noire n'était pas particulièrement douée pour converser amicalement, sa rigidité habituelle lui faisait grandement défaut. Il n'y avait qu'en service, lorsque ses fonctions d'espionne le lui obligeaient, qu'elle parvenait à avoir un semblant de conversation intéressante. Enfin… Avec Bruce Banner, elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Il inspirait naturellement la sympathie à tel point qu'à ses côtés, et ce, malgré son alter ego titanesque, elle parvenait à se détendre.

Sa présence rassurante lui manquait tant… Mais elle comprenait le besoin qu'il avait de rester en paix pour le moment.

"Je ... Je suis désolé. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai montré des choses horribles. Votre mort, à vous tous, les vengeurs. Je savais que ça le marquerait… Mais pas autant.

J'étais empli de rancœur et je vouais une haine incontestable envers lui."

L'alcool aidant, Wanda se mit à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Elle raconta à l'espionne russe son enfance gâchée par l'homme qui aujourd'hui lui avait offert un toit et… Une nouvelle famille.

Natasha était un peu surprise qu'elle considérait les Avengers comme étant une grande famille soudée. Mais elle éprouvait exactement la même chose.

Et tous ensemble, ils parvenaient à faire des miracles et il sauvait la population des envahisseurs extraterrestre et des ennemis propres à leur planète qui faisait profil bas depuis que la popularité des vengeurs battait son plein.

Elle toisait longuement Wanda du regard, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus pour alimenter leur conversation, mais ce fut cette dernière qui mit un terme au silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes.

"Quelle est ta relation avec le docteur Banner ? Il semblerait que vous soyez proche…. Bien que cet homme ait disparu… "

Natasha vit une lueur d'immense tristesse dans son regard, cette histoire devait douloureusement lui rappeler celle concernant son frère.

"Il n'y a rien entre nous." Répondit la femme, avec tact.

" Mh … Je présume que la présence du Hulk en lui proscrit toute relation intime possible. N'est-ce pas ?"

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé hocha la tête. Avec le Hulk en lui, il était improbable et presque impossible d'entretenir une liaison avec Bruce. Cette situation peinait la brune qui s'était amourachée du médecin.

Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui parvenaient à calmer la bête de colère qui menaçait d'échapper au contrôle de l'homme à chaque instant. Elle se remémora avec horreur les moments où Tony le testait en le poussant à bout.

Mais à sa plus grande stupéfaction, les hommes avaient fini par se lier d'amitié.

Natasha raconta, avec un enthousiasme qu'elle peinait à cacher, sa vie avec les Avengers depuis que le groupe s'était formé. Les missions et les moments passés lorsqu'ils étaient réunis et autorisés à se détendre.

Wanda, en plus d'être intrigué, elle enviait la vie que ces incroyables menaient. Bien sûr, elle connaissait en détail le passé de chacun depuis qu'elle avait utilisé son pouvoir sur chacun d'eux. Rien ne lui était échappé. Pas même l'opération que la Veuve noire avait subie afin de la stériliser. Dieu comme c'était horrible… Et terriblement éprouvant pour l'admirable jeune femme qu'elle était à l'époque. C'était il y a tellement longtemps.

Elle avait encore du mal à concevoir que la femme qui lui faisait face était aussi âgé que l'était Steve Rogers. Et elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à avoir bénéficié d'un tel traitement. Fury également…

La Sorcière rouge, face au désespoir de sa désormais coéquipière, la prit dans ses bras dans un geste brusque qui renversa un peu de son verre sur le canapé.

L'espionne hoqueta de surprise, mais se laissa volontiers faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait preuve d'affection envers elle et, par conséquent, ce geste, aussi maladroit soit-il, était le bienvenu.

L'organisme de l'espionne traitait l'alcool bien plus rapidement que celui de la mutante qui lui faisait face, mais au vu de la quantité d'alcool que toutes deux ingurgitaient, elles finirent un petit peu… À peine ... Éméché.

Wanda se sentait plus joviale et multipliait les gestes affectifs envers sa camarade qui restait de marbre, devenant de plus en plus triste. Elle avait l'alcool mauvais.

Mais la façon dont se comportait Wanda à son égard la rassurait et la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle, offrait une distraction agréable et l'alcool, un piètre réconfort.

Silencieuse et allongé dans les bras, l'une de l'autre, sur le grand canapé d'angle en cuire blanc de Tony, elles se toisaient longuement du regard.

L'une était complètement bourrée et ne parvenait plus à penser convenablement et l'autre était un peu pompette.

Maximoff trouvait Romanoff particulièrement séduisante : elle possédait un visage fin, des lèvres pulpeuses, un regard particulièrement intense et une poitrine généreuse.

Damn, l'espionne était irrésistible ! Au point que même une femme ne saurait rester indifférente. Le Docteur Banner avait tellement de chance qu'une demoiselle aussi admirable se soit éprise de lui. Quel imbécile de laisser l'Autre leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle était également intriguée par l'étrange regard de son acolyte : Natasha avait un regard de prédateur. C'était ... Un tantinet effrayant. N'importe qu'elle personne normalement constitué se serait enfuit à toutes jambes. Mais Wanda n'avait pas peur, elle était faible et désarmée, pire encore, alcoolisé. Elle ne parvenait plus à aligner une seule pensée cohérente.

Son regard quitta les iris chocolat de Natasha pour se poser sur ses lèvres qui semblaient être savoureuses. Elle se rapprocha, lentement, par peur de brusquer cette dernière, et lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, elle les mouva délicatement.

Ce chaste baiser devint peu à peu plus fougueux et passionné.

La rouge glissa ses mains le long d'un corps voluptueux pour le déshabiller et le toucher avidement, tandis que la brune se mit à tracer une ligne de doux baisers le long de son cou, partant de l'arrière de son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule.

On pouvait entendre d'infime gémissement s'échouer sur la peau laiteuse et satinée de la sorcière, dont les hanches se retrouvèrent bien vite emprisonnées entre les jambes de l'araignée.

Cette dernière intervertit les rôles, de telle sorte qu'elle se retrouver assise à califourchon sur son exquise proie.

Elle entreprit de déshabiller la jeune demoiselle qui lui était maintenant complètement soumise : détachant lentement les boutons de sa chemise afin de dévoiler une poitrine ferme, avant de s'attarder sur les boutons de son jean.

Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressa son ventre plat, finement musclé de par un entraînement quotidien depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la bande. De petits frissons parsemèrent cette douce peau, l'espionne ne put réprimer un sourire malsain d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille afin de détacher son

Soutien-gorge habillement, en usant uniquement de son pouce et de son index.

Un vicieux sourire et le regard emplit de convoitise, Wanda n'était nullement gênée de se dévoiler pour la première fois. L'alcool annihilait toute réflexion logique.

Natasha baissa le vêtement qu'elle venait de détacher afin de prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter avec gourmandise, jusqu'à ce qu'il adopte une teinte légèrement rosée. Elle fit de même avec l'autre, savourant les suppliques que laissait échapper la sorcière.

La veuve noire décanta bien vite lorsque Jarvis les prévient gentiment que les garçons venaient de rentrer dans la tour. Ils se trouvaient dans l'ascenseur qui devait normalement procéder à deux arrêts, un pour l'appartement de l'agent Barton et un autre pour l'appartement d'un certain dieu nordique, avant d'arriver à destination : le dernier étage de la tour.

Romanoff se redressa bien vite et s'empressa de s'habiller convenablement. Elle entreprit d'aider Wanda lorsque Vision apparut le premier.

Il semblait intrigué par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ou du moins, ce qui aurait dû se passer s'ils n'étaient pas revenus aussi "tôt".

Il s'approcha de Wanda qui sommeillait dans les bras de la veuve noire puis il la prit dans ses bras afin de la ramener dans sa chambre. Natasha darda son regard inquisiteur sur Vision, lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. Ce qui était stupide : pourquoi diable ferait-il du mal à une jeune femme sans défense et, qui plus est, alcoolisé ?

Steve débarqua dans le salon avec un Tony endormi sur son dos. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de sourire stupidement face à cette scène incongrue.

Le super-soldat déposa le génie dans sa chambre et n'en ressortit que dix minutes plus tard. La veuve noire l'attendait prêt de l'ascenseur.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce mouvante pilotée par l'IA.

"Que c'est-il passé avec Wanda ?"

"Cela ne te regarde pas."

Steve fronça les sourcils, troublé par la voix froide qu'empruntait son ancienne amante.

"Wanda est une femme… "

"Je t'ai connue bien plus ouvert d'esprit, Steve."

L'intéresser n'ajouta rien de plus, gêné et, il devait l'avouer, un peu honteux. Il se prit à imaginer les deux femmes, ensemble, batifolant passionnément dans son lit. Fantasme primaire. Il secoua légèrement la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de sa camarade.

"Et puis… Ne voulais-tu pas avoir une relation avec Bruce ? Je pense qu'il reviendra, Tony va avoir besoin de lui. "

Natasha soupira, avant de rétorquer :

"Steve, sais-tu ce que la femelle Veuve noir fait après l'accouplement ?"

"... Non… ?" Répondit ce dernier avec hésitation.

"Elle le mange."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Natasha sorti.

"Tony n'a pas besoin d'une nounou Steve, il pourrait se méprendre quant à tes sentiments à son égard. "

"Mais de quoi parles-tu ?"

L'espionne esquissa un mystérieux sourire et, avant que Steve n'ait pu sortir pour en savoir un peu plus, les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Vous me direz de ce que vous avez pensée de Wanda et Natasha ?

A propos ... aimeriez-vous voir une relation naissante entre ces deux femmes ?

A très bientôt.


	5. Cookies time

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je rappelle que la fanfic' est également publiée sur mon compte Fanfiction personnel. ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **YsalonnaStark :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas te répondre car tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site :/ Donc : Ouiii ! Du Spideypool ! Je sais qu'ils sont rares et je trouve cela tellement dommage :'( Du coup … je vais profiter de cette fanfiction avengers pour écrire quelques chapitres à leur sujet. (Quoi ? Ils ne font pas partie des Avengers ? M'EN FICHE ! SPIDEYPOOL POWA ! o/ )

 **OliverKriss-Kevinaline :** Merci pour ta review ! je t'ai normalement répondu ! ^^

Ne t'inquiète pas, Steve va biiiien prendre soin de Tony ;)

 **xKami :** Merci pour ta review ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

 **AngelYoru :** Merci pour ta review, voici un nouveau chapitre que tu devrait apprécier. Vivement le Stony. héhéhéhé c:

 **Doranne32, Taibaka, Minami212, Julindy, Doriane0302, Clem92, baKamy3, Kaiwh, Tisama :** Merci d'avoir ajouté ma fanfiction dans vos favoris ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis ! Ca compte beaucoup pour moi :)

* * *

Tony se réveilla le lendemain et sûrement pas le matin avec une horrible gueule de bois. Et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il vit qu'il était vêtu de son pyjama : il ne portait pas son costume d'hier. Par ailleurs, il vit ce dernier correctement plié et posé sur la commode face à son lit.

Des flash-backs de la veille lui revenaient en tête : du concours de celui qui s'enfilera le plus de shooter jusqu'à sa crise d'angoisse et les bras du Capcicle pour le réconforter.

Steve était particulièrement gentil et attentionné à son égard depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital.

Pire encore, il veillait sur lui au grain et à l'œil à tel point qu'il le forçait à manger équilibré et à... sortir. Pour se promener. Rarement, bien évidemment. Tony avait mis au point une alerte rouge qui se déclenchait lorsque Steve approchait de l'établi de l'ingénieur. De sorte que ce dernier fuît son établi pour l'un des étages inférieurs.

Cela tournait généralement en jeu de cache-cache que Tony remportait irrémédiablement : merci Jarvis.

Le comportement irresponsable de Tony irritait de plus en plus le sauveur de l'Amérique. Il faisait cela pour son bien, après tout ! Non pas que le brun devait lui en être redevable, non. Mais au moins faire preuve de maturité et se comporter comme un adulte le ferait.

L'intéressé prit une douche et se vêtit d'une tenue décontractée, un t-shirt Black Sabbath et un jean Diesel. Il ne lui manquait plus que les lunettes de soleil et la veste en cuir pour adopter un look "rock".

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il ne vit personne hormis un certain capitaine occupé à cuisiner ce qui semblait être des gâteaux. Des cookies à en juger par l'odeur.

"La bannière étoilée aurait-elle enfilé son petit tablier ?

Bonjour à toi aussi, Tony, bien dormi ?

Je me sens frais comme un gardon ! Et les autres ? Ils sont passés où ? Il n'est que ... euuh ... Jarvis, l'heure s'il-te-plaît. "

Une voix robotique retentit.

"Quinze heures et vingt-neuf minutes, monsieur.

Merci ! Et donc, les autres ?

Barton n'est toujours pas sorti de sa chambre, Natasha a été rappelée par Fury, Wanda visite la ville accompagnée par Thor et Vision.

Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent…"

Dit Tony après s'être servi un café qu'il but d'une traite, avant de s'en servir un deuxième sous le regard réprobateur de son camarade.

Ben quoi ? Il lui fallait du carburant pour tenir la journée dans son atelier ! Il avait des plans de réacteurs Arcs à peaufiner !

" Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Les cookies doivent être prêts pour dix-sept heures. J'en ai préparé pour tout un régiment !" s'écria joyeusement le soldat sous le regard horrifié du génie qui commençait à lentement reculer.

Steve fronça des sourcils et comprit presque immédiatement ce que s'apprêtait à faire Tony. Aussitôt, il contourna le buffet dans le but d'attraper le savant qui contourna à son tour le buffet. Ils tournaient autour du meuble tout en se toisant du regard.

Soudain, Tony adopta un air dramatique et il dit, la main posée sur le cœur :

"Peu glorieuse, la fuite ? C'est pourtant mieux que de se laisser attraper. Le seul déshonneur, c'est de ne pas être libre !" [* Note à la fin]

Avant de tout bonnement courir en direction de la baie vitré.

"Jarvis, armure !" cria Tony, suivit par le capitaine qui ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois.

L'armure de l'Iron man se déploya et enveloppa son créateur juste avant qu'il ne saute dans le vide, Steve s'étant arrêté in-extremis.

Tony s'amusait à narguer l'autre Avenger en volant autour de lui, tandis que ce dernier bouillonnait sous la rage et le désespoir. Il décida tout bonnement de l'ignorer et retourna à l'intérieur pour terminer les gâteaux.

"Ooooh… allez ! Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu…"

L'armure en métal se posa sur sa piste d'atterrissage et libéra son hôte qui suivit son compagnon à l'intérieur de la tour. Il se sentait coupable, le Captain voulait uniquement l'empêcher de s'isoler dans son laboratoire, à se nourrir de café et à enchaîner crise d'angoisse sur crise d'angoisse.

Finalement, il capitula et mit la main à la pâte.

Steve profita de leur intimité soudaine pour parler de leur ami Bruce. Il se demandait ce que comptait faire Stark à son sujet, dans la mesure où il avait besoin de ses compétences en médecine et en biologie.

Tony lui apprit qu'il le gardait sous surveillance constante et que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait lui échapper désormais. Mais pour le moment, il souhaitait laisser son ami tranquille. Il méritait ces "vacances" improvisées. Et de toute façon, il devait avant toute chose se concentrer sur son projet d'envergure : les réacteurs arc.

Une heure et demi plus tard, une centaine de cookies refroidissaient lentement sur le buffet, accompagnés d'un Œil de Faucon qui s'empiffrait, d'un Tony bricolant une babiole dans un coin de la pièce et d'un Steve plongé dans ses souvenirs. Ce dernier fixait intensément la lumière qu'émettait le réacteur sous le t-shirt du génie.

Une heure et demi plus tard et une centaine de cookies refroidissaient lentement sur le buffet, accompagné d'un Œil de Faucon qui s'empiffrait, d'un Tony bricolant une babiole dans un coin de la pièce et d'un Steve plongé dans ses souvenirs. Aussi discrets que d'habitude.

Une main puissante se posant sur son épaule, celle appartenant au dieu nordique, le fit sortir de sa torpeur : il se remémorait son premier baiser, avec Peggy, juste avant qu'il ne s'infiltre dans le dirigeable de RedSkull et qu'il ne soit contraint à sommeiller soixante-dix longues années.

Thor ne tarda pas à s'accaparer une partie du plateau tout en flattant certains aspects de la culture midgardienne.

Tony s'occupait donc d'un appareil qui, en vérité, n'avait nullement besoin de ses soins. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir rester avec tout le monde, et surtout avec Steve, puisque ce dernier semblait vouloir retrouver l'ingénieur moqueur, mesquin mais adorable qu'il avait toujours connu avant sa rupture.

En même temps, il réfléchissait à un projet qu'il espérait mener à terme dans le plus grand secret. Il s'agissait d'obtenir "la garde" des Vengeurs, que son équipe ne soit plus à la botte du Shield, mais qu'ils puissent travailler de façon autonome.

C'était presque le cas, d'ailleurs. Tony finançait le matériel qu'ils utilisaient et le Shield ne faisait que leur fournir les missions, chose que le génie pourrait aisément faire s'il parvenait à intégrer Jarvis sur les réseaux mondiaux ainsi que dans les systèmes des services secrets, FBI, CIA, KGB, etc.

La totalité des pays s'étaient opposés à ce projet concernant son IA, mais le génie n'en avait cure. Il était Tony Stark ! Il n'avait besoin de l'autorisation de personne !

Le reste de la troupe des Vengeurs ne tarda pas à venir s'empiffrer lui aussi dans le grand salon, tout en discutant des actualités, calmement, posément… Du moins, cela aurait pu se passer ainsi si Thor et Hawkey n'avaient pas décidé de faire un concours de celui qui mangerai le plus de gâteau -sans vomir, bien évidement- pendant que Steve s'était remis derrière les fourneaux, bien décidé à faire grossir tout ce petit monde.

Et la journée se termina par une soirée film et pizza devant l'écran plat 4K de Tony dans le salon. Les vengeurs savouraient ces petits moments d'intimité qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux et qui permettaient de les réunir en d'autres circonstances que celles de sauver le monde d'une quelconque invasion extra-terrestre.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Tony se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait, aujourd'hui, d'être un membre de cette grande famille au passé désastreux.

Ensemble, ils représentaient l'avenir de cette planète.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient la préserver.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient la venger.

C'est avec nostalgie que Tony se rappela cette réplique qu'il avait lancé à Loki, lorsque ce dernier le menaçait d'asservir la Terre :

"Si on ne peut pas protéger la Terre, soyez sûrs qu'on la vengera."

"Les Vengeurs…" pensa-t-il sûrement trop fortement puisque les têtes des intéressés se tournèrent dans sa direction.

" Je… J'étais juste en train de penser à... eum... Ça n'a aucune importance."

Il se leva et leur adressa un las signe de la main avant de fuir en direction de sa chambre, suivi par un Steve soucieux de l'état du milliardaire.

"Tony … ?" Dit-il au pas de la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. "Je peux entrer ?"

Cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa place à un génie affalé pitoyablement sur son grand lit aux agréables draps blancs immaculés. Le soldat entra et s'assit prêt de son camarade, dos à lui, observant la baie vitrée donnant sur la magnificence d'une Manhanttan de nuit éblouissante.

"Tony, je sais à quel point perdre la femme que l'on aime d'un amour sincère peut faire mal. Terriblement mal. Mais tu es un adulte avec des responsabilités qui requièrent la plus haute importance à tes yeux. Il faut que tu surpasses ton désarroi, ton désespoir. Il faut que tu avances. Ne restes pas tourné vers le passé, tu risques de courir à ta perte.

\- Comme c'est risible. L'incroyable symbole des américains, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, venu consoler un piètre génie en pleine dépression.

\- Tony, cesse tes sarcasmes et écoute-moi. Il est grand temps que tu te reprennes en main ! Et s'il faut que je m'occupe de toi comme d'un enfant, je le ferai.

Tony grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Steve se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais juste avant qu'il ne traverse le seuil de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tony Stark et plongea son regard d'un intense bleu céruléen dans les iris noisette de l'ingénieur et prononça d'une voix autoritaire :

"Prends une douche, enfile un pyjama et… Repose-toi."

Il ne lui dit pas de dormir, puisqu'il savait pertinemment que le playboy était insomniaque.

Tony frémit à l'entente de cette voix si dure qu'empruntait Steve uniquement en cas de crise pour rappeler ses troupes. Merde quoi ! Il n'était pas un soldat ! Pour qui se prenait-il à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire bambin ?!

Se fut la réflexion qu'il se fit lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche et se sécha avant de se vêtir d'un bas de pyjama.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'imposa un moment de détente où il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop penser.

Une voix mécanique, Jarvis, se fit entendre et surprit l'ingénieur qui resta coi :

"Monsieur, Steve Rogers me demande de vous transmettre un message : demain, rendez-vous à huit heures dans la salle d'entraînement. Terminé."

La surprise passée, le milliardaire se permit d'insulter le soldat de divers noms d'oiseaux avant de finalement s'occuper sur son stark pad, premier modèle, encore en test.

Jarvis était une intelligence artificielle très performante. Elle gérait l'agenda de son maître avec assiduité et veillait au grain. Bien sûr, le bien-être de son créateur était sa priorité. Il avait développé une certaine affection vis-à-vis de ce dernier, il était l'équivalent humain de son père.

Et c'est donc pour ces multiples raisons qu'il le réveilla tôt le matin, dès sept heures, dans l'espoir qu'il serait prêt à huit heures pétantes pour son entraînement avec le Capitaine Steve Rogers.

L'ingénieur rouspéta contre Jarvis de l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il était finalement parvenu à dormir. Il consulta sa montre et constata avec effarement qu'il n'avait dormi que trois longues heures cette nuit. C'était… Une amélioration notable. Au moins, il avait dormi.

Il émergea lentement et ne quitta son lit qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard pour déjeuner, se laver les dents et finalement se vêtir d'un vieux jogging confortable et d'un marcel noir.

Il était en retard, mais Jarvis avait consciencieusement prévenu son camarade.

Naturellement, ce dernier réprimanda Tony lorsqu'il arriva, comme une fleur, dans la salle d'entraînement des Vengeurs.

Les deux hommes commencèrent par un simple échauffement durant lequel ils étirèrent leurs muscles. Suivi d'un petit jogging d'une heure grâce aux tapis de courses prévus à cet effet.

Ensuite, Steve commença à enseigner quelques techniques de combat à Tony. Les rudiments pour que ce dernier ne se blesse pas. Bien sûr, comme l'avait prévu le super-soldat, Tony assimilait très rapidement et sa curiosité naturelle le poussait à en apprendre plus et plus vite.

Passé trois heures entières à multiplier les exercices physiques, Tony était plus qu'éreinté et n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre une douche rafraîchissante.

Ce qu'il fit.

Ils se séparèrent et ne se revirent que vers midi, après que le Captain ait commandé chinois pour tout le monde hormis l'Agent Barton et Romanoff qui avaient été, encore une fois, appelé par le Shield.

Il semblerait que les activités d'Hydra, à travers le monde, se soient multipliées, au point qu'ils n'usaient même plus de discrétion lors de leurs attentats.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombre et dans le plus grand calme : Tony bricolant dans son atelier avec l'aide de Vision, Steve appelé lui aussi par le Shield, Thor en visite midgardienne accompagné d'une Jane Foster plus que ravi de pouvoir faire découvrir sa culture à son Dieu nordique, et Wanda lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque du propriétaire des lieux. La pièce était poussiéreuse et elle avait dû user de la force pour pouvoir entrer dans l'étrange pièce. Stark ne devait plus se souvenir de cet appartement.

Néanmoins, elle fit un brin de ménage et s'installa à sa plus grande joie dans cette salle emplie de romans et d'encyclopédie qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorés.

Le lendemain matin, Jarvis réveilla de nouveau l'ingénieur profondément endormi depuis plus de huit heures afin de rejoindre le Capcicle pour leur séance de sport devenue quotidienne. Comme à son habitude, Tony insulta Jarvis et Steve mais il obéit et rejoignit son camarade non pas dans la salle d'entraînement, mais au pied de la tour Avengers pour une séance de footing en plein air.

* * *

*Citation d'Amélie Nothomb

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ne soyez pas timide. Ca fait plaisir à l'auteur ~ :3


	6. A la poursuite du géant vert

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Aujourd'hui fut ma première journée à l'université. -joie-

De fait, j'essayerai d'écrire un chapitre par semaine, en sachant que j'écris également une autre fanfiction (Un vulgaire jouet) ainsi qu'une traduction (Pieces of my soul).

M'enfin ... Bonne rentrée à ceux qui retournent à l'école ! c: Héhéhé ~

* * *

lilyannabellapotter et AlexyChris ainsi que tout les autres, merci de suivre ma fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre -plus long que d'habitude- vous plaira ! :)

Taibaka : Merci pour ta review, ravi que ma fanfic te plaise ;)

Angelyoru : J'espère que ce petit chapitre va te plaire ! Héhéhé. :3 Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, hm ? ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un matin, après être revenu de son entraînement quotidien avec Steve, Tony vit passer une jolie chevelure rousse. Aux aguets et par réflexe, il se cacha au coin d'un mur. Il pouvait entendre une discussion animée sur son sujet entre deux voix féminines, Wanda et Pepper.

"... Un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ! L'entreprise commence à voir ses actions chuter. Il faut qu'il me propose quelque chose qui puisse être commercialisé et qu'il en fasse la promotion. Il ne peut pas rester à se morfondre, il n'est plus un enfant." soupira la jeune femme qu'il avait tant aimé. Il sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et l'étrange impression que les murs se rapprochaient de lui.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi sur laquelle il avait prit appuis puis il soupira longuement et dans un rythme régulier pour tenter de calmer sa nouvelle crise d'angoisse.

Clint, qui passait par là, se vit happé par les mains désireuse de Tony. Il se vit plaqué contre le mur et la bouche couverte par une main abîmée, celle de l'ingénieur qui lui faisait face, l'index contre ses lèvres pour lui signifier qu'il devait se taire.

Le génie lui fit un rapide signe de tête et Clint tourna la sienne pour comprendre immédiatement de quoi il en retournait. Il ne pu réprimer un malicieux petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il glissa ses bras entre ceux de l'ingénieur puis il se dégagea et le plaqua à son tour contre le même mur. A son tour, il posa son index contre ses lèvres tout en le narguant du regard. Le génie plissa les yeux pour lui envoyer un regard noir made in Stark qui n'eut, hélas, pas l'effet escompté.

L'agent Barton lâcha son "ami" puis il s'annonça dans la pièce à vivre du dernier étage de la tour.

"Bonjour mesdames

\- Ah ! Vous tombez bien. Avez-vous vu Tony ? Il n'était pas dans son atelier…

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop épuisé pour parler affaire avec vous, mademoiselle Potts, dans la mesure où il revient d'une séance de sport avec Steve. Mais je suis certain que ce dernier a prévu quelque chose pour sa fantastique entreprise qui lui tient taaaant à coeur."

Le malicieux sourire de l'espion s'étira tandis que Tony pestait dans son coin. Heureusement, ce gougnafier n'avait pas totalement tort. Steve entra à son tour et, face au désarroi du milliardaire qui s'était entre-temps de nouveau assis sur le sol et à la voix ferme de Pepper, il fronça les sourcils suspicieusement. Il pénétra ainsi dans le salon, fraîchement douché, ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'échappa pas au regard attentif de l'ingénieur.

"Bonjour Pepper."

Le regard de l'intéressée se promena rapidement sur le torse du nouveau venu avant de se planter dans ses yeux céruléens.

"Eum… L'agent Barton vient de me dire que Tony venait d'assister à une séance de sport particulièrement éprouvante. Seulement, j'ai besoin de lui afin de proposer des nouveaux produits à nos collaborateurs et…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Tony a bel et bien bossé ces derniers jours. Il me semble qu'il souhaite commercialiser son Stark Pad et je sais qu'il travaille également sur un projet faramineux concernant ses réacteurs Arcs et aussi …"

La rousse hochait ostensiblement la tête, buvant littéralement les paroles du blond. Elle semblait soudainement satisfaite : Tony n'avait pas chômé.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle gratifia les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce d'un chaleureux sourire avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'ascenseur. C'est là qu'elle vit Tony. Ce dernier se redressa et regarda la demoiselle de haut en bas avant de pointer le salon du doigt et de tout simplement s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à son atelier, sale et plein de sueur.

Pepper secoua la tête mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle avait l'habitude du comportement immature qu'arborait la plupart du temps l'Iron-man.

Steve rejoignit Tony cinq minutes après le départ de Pepper et il retrouva ce dernier assis dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes repliées et le front posé contre ses genoux. Comment diable pouvait-on être à ce point traumatisé par la fin d'une relation ? Steve n'y connaissait pas grand chose mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi détruit, quelqu'un ne devenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même à la fin d'une relation. Il se souvenait avoir vu Bucky, son ami d'enfance, déprimer pendant une semaine entière avant de sortir s'amuser et de jeter son dévolu sur une nouvelle demoiselle.

Il s'approcha de son ami puis il s'agenouilla face à lui. Il était soucieux, inquiet, et il appréhendait sa réaction. Tony était, en vérité, une petite boule de nerf qui ne tarderait pas à exploser. Mais ça ne serait que bénéfique s'il se détendait enfin.

Il prit son visage, dont la barbe de trois jours piquait, puis il le releva pour planter son regard céruléen dans ces iris noisette emplies de tristesse et d'appréhension. Il vit de fines larmes couler le long de ses joues. L'ingénieur le poussa soudainement pour se redresser seul, tout en essuyant l'humidité de son visage, d'un geste précipité. Ben oui, il était un Stark et un Stark, ça ne pleurait pas. Vieux précepte de son défunt paternel.

"Tony, ça ne peut plus durer. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Elle m'a quitté… parce qu'elle ne supportait plus tout ce stresse de me savoir constamment en danger. Elle a besoin de stabilité et… elle souhaitait fonder une famille. Mais je n'étais pas prêt… non… Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Et je la comprends tellement… Elle et moi ne pouvons être ensemble et…"

Steve écoutait son ami assidûment, Tony se confiait enfin auprès de quelqu'un et peut-être qu'après ça, il se sentirait mieux. Le blond se sentait un tantinet fier d'être le confident du brun aux adorables yeux noisette. Sa relation avec lui allait en s'améliorant depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Finalement, Tony était semblable à un chat. Fier en temps normal et effrayé par le moindre changement.

"Tony, cette femme n'était tout simplement pas faite pour toi, tout comme tu n'étais pas fait pour elle. Patience, il existe bien quelqu'un sur cette planète capable de supporter ton mauvais caractère !" plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier soupira, las et plus abattu que jamais, avant de repousser le soldat. Il épousseta ses vêtements puis il se dirigea vers le squelette d'une nouvelle armure. Il s'arma d'outils spécifiques puis il se mit au travail, tout en demandant à Jarvis de mettre Thunderstruck des AC/DC.

"Comment va-t-il ?" s'enquit la Sorcière rouge après que Steve soit sortit de l'atelier du milliardaire.

"Il s'en remettra… Il a toujours vécu dans l'excès, et depuis son plus jeune âge il enchaînait bêtise sur bêtise pour attirer l'attention d'Howard. En grandissant, il est devenu immature. Pepper lui permettait d'acquérir une certaine stabilité. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là pour lui, je crains que ses vieux démons ne refassent surface et qu'il recommence ses pitreries.

\- Derrière chaque grands hommes se cache une femme… ?"

Wanda émit un petit gloussement amusé, sans quitter Steve du regard, avant de reprendre :

"Et donc… qui va lui apporter cette stabilité dorénavant ?"

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

"Je ne sais pas... mais pour le moment, je ferai mon possible pour limiter les dégâts. Il doit mener à bien plusieurs projets de la plus haute importance.

\- Ses cellules qui se régénèrent seules … ?

\- Entre-autre. Les médecins sont inquiets. Mais Tony refuse systématiquement leur aide. Il compte étudier ce phénomène seul.

\- Mais pour ça, il aura besoin de Banner, non ?

\- Oui. Nous allons le retrouver. … Mh… Tu sais quoi ?"

Il se planta devant Wanda, posant ses mains sur ses fines épaules.

"Tout à l'heure, je parlerai avec Tony. Et toi, tu contacteras Natasha. Il me semble que le Shield l'a envoyé en mission. Mais je pense qu'elle préférera être présente lorsque Tony prendra la décision de chercher Bruce."

Steve haussa un sourcil, étonné, en voyant les joues de Wanda prendre une teinte rosée à la mention de l'espionne. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de s'éloigner afin d'accomplir sa mission.

Le super-soldat retourna dans l'atelier de Tony, dans lequel il passa la journée à l'aider, en portant des objets dont le poids conséquent pouvait poser problème. Il veilla également à son alimentation car lorsque personne ne le surveillait, il pouvait passer des jours sans manger et se nourrir uniquement de cafés.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber sur Manhattan et seul deux personnes étaient présentes, ce soir, dans la tour des Vengeurs. Du moins, ses autres occupants ne s'étaient point manifestés pour le dîner. De fait, Tony et Steve mangèrent en tête à tête.

La discussion était fort animée par un Tony aussi enjoué et pipelette que d'ordinaire. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le blond qui l'écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt. De plus, l'ingénieur semblait aller beaucoup mieux que ce matin, bien qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était qu'une façade.

A vrai dire, le milliardaire avait tendance à devenir bavard lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ou inquiet. Et pour ne pas l'embêter, Steve le laissait déblatérer tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

Le blond étant de nature calme et réfléchit, il savait faire preuve de patience lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Le brun avait déjà fait un grand pas en avouant tout haut l'une des hantises. Et peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait aspirer à retrouver une vie normal.

Mais Steve ne perdait point son objectif de vue. Dès que l'ingénieur cessa de piailler, le blond put enfin lui expliquer ses attentions vis-à-vis de son problème cellulaire. Et, à son grand étonnement, Tony ne s'offusqua pas qu'il ait prit seul cette initiative, sans même le consulter alors qu'elle le concernait directement.

* * *

Natasha débarqua en trompe dans le grand salon des Vengeurs.

Dès qu'elle avait reçu le message de Wanda, l'espionne ne s'était pas faite prier. Bien sûr, elle avait tout d'abord dû terminer sa mission qui consistait à récupérer des information auprès de hackers Hongrois soupçonnés de travailler pour Hydra. Somme toute, rien de difficile.

Le lendemain, grâce au jet prêté par le Shield, elle put rentrer à la tour Avengers en seulement une heure et, de fait, elle débarqua au moment du petit déjeuner entre Steve, Tony, Wanda et Vision. Tous se turent et se tournèrent dès son entrée pourtant silencieuse. Ils devaient sûrement l'attendre.

Elle s'installa à leur table et se servit quelques délicieux pancakes préparés par Steve. Elle vit également une assiette de gâteau à l'apparence peu ragoûtante. Et au même instant, Tony la regardait fièrement et lui en tendit un. Il la défia du regard.

"Merci, mais non. Leur apparence ne donne absolument pas envie."

Les visages se crispèrent tandis que le regard du brun semblait devenir humide. La Russe n'était pas insensibles à ses yeux implorants. De grâce, elle se servit une tranche de ce qui semblait être un "pancake" et y déversa énormément de miel pour masquer le goût sûrement fade de cette préparation.

Tous les regards se plantèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle entreprit de goûter une bouchée. Elle mastiqua minutieusement et ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer uniquement sur le goût.

Elle inspira longuement tout en avalant le morceau du pancake que Tony avait préparé plus tôt sous la surveillance d'un Steve inquiet à l'idée que l'ingénieur mette le feu, ou ne fasse exploser littéralement la cuisine.

C'est alors que la rousse ouvrit les yeux, parcourut du regard les Vengeurs présents à table et s'arrêta sur un Tony, les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés, appréhendant la réaction de son cobaye. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin puis elle leva le pouce, signe de victoire pour le milliardaire. Ce dernier leva les bras et regardait fièrement ses camarades. Ces derniers arboraient des têtes exaspérées, mais néanmoins amusées.

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner se termina joyeusement et Tony retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il semblait aller mieux… Il semblait, uniquement. Se retrouver entouré de ses amis ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien. Ils ne le laisseraient pas seul à se morfondre dans son coin, ils comptaient tous suivre l'exemple du Capcicle.

C'est d'ailleurs Tony lui-même qui engagea la conversation concernant le retour précipité de Bruce. Il expliqua que grâce à un système de géolocalisation spécifique, il était parvenu à suivre les déplacements de Banner. De plus, grâce à l'aide de son IA, Jarvis, il ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue. Depuis le début. En revanche, il s'était arrangé pour fausser les pisteurs du Shield. Il était hors de question qu'ils mettent la main sur Banner. D'autant plus que cela aurait pu rapidement dégénérer.

Le petit groupe mit au point un plan durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Ils ne leur restait plus que le soucis matériel : Stark pourrait aisément les fournir, fort heureusement.

Ils partiraient le soir-même, après avoir préparé leurs affaires ; ils étaient bien trop impatients et fébriles par cette nouvelle aventure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre. Battre les super-méchants, c'était devenu une habitude, une… corvée. Une corvée qu'ils remplissaient volontiers et avec "grand plaisir", bien évidement.

* * *

Dans le jet privé que Tony pilotait, et dont le copilote n'était nul autre que Jarvis, l'équipe des Vengeurs au grand complet s'était invitée à la petite escapade pour retrouver leur ami et quasiment frère, Bruce Banner.

Ce dernier se trouvait en Inde, dans une ville perdue, sans électricité. De sorte qu'aucun appareil de surveillance ne puisse être installé. Malin le doc'. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait échapper à Tony Stark.

Le milliardaire était dorénavant omniprésent à travers le monde. Il avait infiltré tous les réseaux informatiques possibles, notamment les réseaux privés appartenant à des organisations secrètes, telles que le Shield. En particulier ce dernier.

A tel point que le génie avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux. Bien sûr c'était louche, mais Stark avait pensé à tout. Il avait fait en sorte d'être parfaitement invisible avant de s'attaquer à quelque chose d'aussi imposant. De sorte que le Shield n'avait aucune preuve pour l'inculper d'espionnage et de piratage informatique.

* * *

Les Vengeurs semblaient préoccupés, stressés, la tension était palpable dans le jet que Jarvis pilotait à présent. Son père s'était exilé dans l'unique laboratoire de son appareil afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. L'optique de revoir l'un de ses meilleurs amis l'inquiétait. Il craignait sa réaction… Et si le Hulk apparaissait ? Et s'il ne voulait plus les voir ? Et s'il ne voulait pas même lui venir en aide ?

A cela s'ajoutait la crainte que son organisme soit modifié… dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Car certes, il se sentait physiquement en pleine forme, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, à vrai dire. Seulement, il ne connaissait rien sur ce phénomène, pas même ses effets indésirables, s'il y en avait.

Il fut rejoint par un Steve semblant être préoccupé.

Depuis que le super-soldat s'occupait de lui, il se sentait mieux, il avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité. Une stabilité d'autant plus renforcée lorsqu'il était avec Pepper car son camarade n'hésitait pas à employer la force pour contraindre Tony. Chose que son ex bien-aimée ne pouvait faire.

Il s'installa dans un coin de la pièce puis il observa Stark au travail, plongé dans une intense réflexion qui échappait indubitablement à l'ingénieur. Ce dernier finit, par ailleurs, par s'installer en tailleur face à lui, à même le sol.

Il plongea ses magnifiques iris noisette dans son regard céruléen, dans l'attente d'une quelconque diatribe.

"Je m'inquiétais…

\- Captain America sait conjuguer un verbe. On l'applaudit bien fort !

\- Tony !

L'intéressé reçu un regard réprobateur, mais ce dernier ressentait le besoin de se montrer affable envers lui. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

\- Steve, rétorqua-t-il.

Le blond soupire lassement. Il savait pertinemment que l'ingénieur devenait irritant lorsqu'il était stressé.

\- Je suis venu pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ne t'isoles pas dans ta bulle, reviens dans le compartiment avec nous. Tu te sentiras bien mieux, je pense.

\- Tu penses mal, dans ce cas. J'ai… Je… Raaah… Dans ma tête, c'est le chaos. J'ai besoin d'air, de me retrouver seul, pour réfléchir et faire le point ! Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je suis plus productif, notamment.

Steve soupira une nouvelle fois, embêté, pour ne pas dire exaspéré, par le comportement puéril de l'ingénieur. Mais soit. Il pouvait le comprendre. Aussi le laissa-t-il tranquille. Il se contenta de l'observer s'activer dans la petite pièce sur des projets dont la signification lui échappait complètement.

Il se sentait plutôt admiratif envers le milliardaire : il pouvait rester concentré des heures durant et persévérer jusqu'à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. De plus, il comprenait ce qui échappait au commun des mortels. Tony Stark était un véritable génie, au même titre que son géniteur, et ancien ami, Howard. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement, tout comme Buckie… et sa douce Peggy.

Mais ce jour-là, dans le dirigeable, à la mort de RedSkull, il avait pris sa décision et il ne la regrettait pas.

Antony ressemblait à son défunt camarade Howard, d'ailleurs. Peut-être était-il même plus illustre que lui ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais le fait est qu'il possédait la même prestance, ainsi que le même charisme.

"Je vais finir par rougir, capcicle."

Cette remarque fit sortir Steve de sa douce nostalgie.

"A quoi pensais-tu ?" demanda Tony, penché sur un circuit imprimé, fer à souder dans une main et morceau d'étain dans l'autre.

"Je pensais à la guerre, à Peggy et à mes amis, mes camarades maintenant morts, dont la plupart à cause des combats.

\- Joyeux… Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, dans le compartiment. Avec eux, tu te sentirais bien mieux, je pense."

imita Tony tout en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Le regard de Steve se posa sur celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que l'ingénieur possédait des lèvres... presque pulpeuses. Des lèvres que l'on avait irrémédiablement envie d'embrasser chaque fois qu'on les regardait. Le blond se souvenait du succès du milliardaire auprès de la gentes féminines. Il avait longuement exploré les tabloïds des 70 dernière années.

Il s'était rendu compte que Tony avait baigné dès son plus jeune dans le sexe, l'alcool, la drogue et l'argent.

Quelle tristesse, s'était-il dit.

Pourtant, le brun était complètement différent lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux. Cette image que projetaient les médias n'était qu'une façade. Le véritable Tony était doux, gentil et terriblement affectueux envers ses camarades, les Vengeurs.

Steve se rendit alors compte que leur équipe était semblable à une famille et tous avaient une place importante dans celle-ci. Il ne pu réprimer un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres. Tony le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était bien trop occupé à souder des composants sur une future carte-mère.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils se posèrent à la périphérie de ce petit village, suffisamment loin pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir leur appareil mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir le surveiller et s'y rendre en moins de cinq minutes.

Natasha fut envoyée en reconnaissance, ses capacités d'espionne lui permettant d'aisément se camoufler. Elle parvint à trouver Bruce Banner. Il était devenu le médecin de ce petit village et était aux petits soins avec la population locale.

Face à ce tableau, Tony se promit qu'en échange du docteur, il mettrait son argent à contribution afin de sauver ce village de la misère et de la pauvreté qui l'achevait à petit feu.

Les Avengers convinrent d'un rendez-vous dans la demeure, ou plutôt, la cabane du médecin, à son insu, un soir alors qu'il était occupé à sauver une femme en plein accouchement. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait rapporté l'espionne lors de l'une de ses promenades de reconnaissance.

Ils se tenaient tous dans l'unique pièce de l'habitat, serrés les uns contre les autres.

La tension était à son comble, plus personne n'osait respirer ou émettre le moindre son.

Ils patientèrent deux heures, ou peut-être quatre… L'ingénieur avait arrêté de compter après avoir dépassé la première minute. D'autant plus que Steve le foudroyait du regard chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

Tels des ninjas, ils se devaient d'être silencieux, pour ne pas faire fuir leur terrible ami.

C'est alors que la poignée se tourna : ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte. La main moite de Tony trouva celle de Steve par pur hasard et il la serra ardemment. Natasha se mit à mordiller son pouce, trahissant une certaine anxiété. Wanda était fébrile, tout comme le reste des Vengeurs.

Un homme aux cheveux bouclés, mi-longs, et aux yeux d'un magnifique vert pomme -signe d'une certaine colère, sûrement due à un échec cuisant- entra, la mine sombre, un peu hagard.

* * *

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 6 ! :)


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Je ne peux écrire qu'un chapitre par semaine. Sachant que je travaille sur 3 fanfiction, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster le chapitre suivant avant une semaine, voir deux. Mais, puisque je sais déjà se qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant, je peux toujours essayer.

J'ai également conscience que ce chapitre n'est pas très passionnant mais... patience ! L'action ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

"Guest" (Invité ? ) et Caliste, je vous remercie pour votre review et suis ravie que ma fanfiction vous plaise ! :D Ce chapitre, comme dit précédement, n'est aps très passionnant mais il introduit des détails qui seront important pour la suite ;)

Angelyoru : Merci pour ta review ! *.* J'adore tes messages ! x') J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop, le prochain arrivera rapidement si je parviens à obtenir un peu de temps libre. (Dur, dur les cours... eoe/ ) La suite promet d'être riche en émotion et j'espère parvenir à te surprendre ;)

oliverkriss-kevinaline: contente d'apprendre que le chapitre 5 t'ait plu. La main de Tony serrant celle de Steve à l'air d'avoir plu beaucoup de monde x')

Mero : Voici la suite ! :D Merci pour ta review ;)

Et un grand merci à celles et ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent ! :)

N'hésitez pas à vous manifester à travers une review ou un message !

* * *

Bruce venait de passer une journée particulièrement éprouvante, une femme enceinte ayant des contractions depuis une semaine maintenant, arrivait au moment fatidique : elle allait accoucher. Il avait donc était appelé en urgence afin de s'occuper d'elle dans des conditions optimales.

Et toute la journée, il avait dû supporter les braillements incessants d'une femme à l'agonie et il ne réprima le Hulk qu'avec force de volonté.

À l'aide de bassines d'eau chaude et d'une assistance composée des proches paniqués, de ses mains expertes, il était parvenu à faire sortir l'enfant de la femme criant à la mort.

Suite à de longs remerciements de la part de cette agaçante mais néanmoins adorable famille, Bruce décida de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer, en plus de prendre une douche dont il avait rudement besoin.

Il arriva face à cette petite cabane qui lui servait de maison, dont l'eau potable et l'électricité avaient été installées il y a moins d'un mois.

Il soupira longuement le stress accumulé durant cette éprouvante journée le quittant pour ne laisser qu'une masse à moitié affalée à même le sol. Vraiment, cette journée l'avait littéralement épuisé.

Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements avant de lentement tourner la poignée.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des chuchotements provenir de l'intérieur. Le SHIELD l'avait déjà retrouvé ? Il pouvait sentir le Hulk rugir de colère en lui, un désagréable frisson qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le parcourant.

Il ouvrit alors la porte avec crainte et méfiance puisqu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui ! Peut-être des agents du SHIELD ? Ou pire encore : des agents d'Hydra.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et...

Et il tomba sur l'équipe des Vengeurs au grand complet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, soulagé, ses peurs s'envolant en même temps.

Son regard se posa instantanément sur les mains enlacées de Tony et Steve qui s'empressèrent de les séparer. Un infime sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne referme la porte, non sans soupirer une nouvelle fois. Et il fut étonné d'entendre ses camarades faire de même.

Il mit une casserole d'eau à bouillir ; le gaz était disponible depuis son arrivée dans la région fort heureusement. Il les laissa s'installer, profitant de cet instant pour aller se laver, mais surtout faire le point : si les Avengers s'étaient réunis au grand complet chez lui, ce n'était sûrement pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Et le regard insistant de Tony envers ce dernier lorsqu'il leur préparait une tisane ne profilait rien de bon. Sans compter le fait que l'ingénieur restait étrangement calme. Et ce comportement fort étonnant pour lui ne semblait pas déranger les autres, signe que c'était devenu une habitude. Que diable s'était-il donc passé durant sa longue absence d'une année entière ?

Il ne rejoint la petite assemblée qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il se sentait épuisé et courbaturé, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée.

Tony restant strictement silencieux, ce fut Steve qui ouvrit les hostilités.

Il lui conta tout d'abord la séparation de Pepper avec Tony, et Bruce devinait ô combien son ami avait dû souffrir, et que c'était sûrement ça, la cause de son ataraxie.

Steve continua son récit en lui expliquant la façon dont il avait aidé Tony à se reprendre en main. L'intéressé opina du chef, n'ajoutant rien de plus. L'explication était concise et il n'entrait pas dans les détails. Bruce comprit que derrière cette histoire se cachait un sujet d'autant plus important qui s'avérait être la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus le trouver.

Le soir tomba bien vite et les Vengeurs prirent la décision de laisser un peu d'intimités à Tony et Bruce en prétextant vouloir faire le tour du petit village qui avait accueilli à bras ouverts leur ami vert. Seul Steve se permit de rester afin de garder un œil sur ses deux compères, en plus de s'assurer que le milliardaire parlerait bel et bien de son problème "cellulaire".

"... Se régénèrent, en plus d'adopter un comportement des plus étranges."

Le médecin se pinça l'arête du nez suite au résumé que lui fit l'ingénieur. Venant de lui, ce genre d'histoire ne l'étonnait même plus.

"Je vois... cela me rappel le cas d'une espèce marine. Une méduse immortelle adoptant un mécanisme d'apoptose bloquée et de transdifférenciation, me semble-t-il.

\- Ça signifie quoi ?" S'enquit le Captain dont l'explication lui échappait, mais qui semblait pourtant claire et évidente aux yeux du brun.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui reprit la parole pour l'expliquer à un Steve en pleine surveillance de cuisson d'un repas qui promettait mille-et-un délices aux papilles gustatives de la petite troupe.

"Cette méduse, Turritopsis nutricula, vieillit jusqu'à un certain point, avant de rajeunir. Il va nous falloir étudier cette créature." Dit-il tout en sortant un Starkpad. La voix de Jarvis lui apprit qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau disponible, ou du moins suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de faire quoi que ce soit. Aussi, il pesta avant de sortir hâtivement pour rejoindre le vaisseau qui était équipé de satellites.

Il fut suivi par Banner, par mesure de sécurité, mais surtout par curiosité, ce dernier se demandant ce que son ami avait actuellement en tête. De plus, il pourrait lui demander de plus amples explications concernant le revirement affectif du Capsicle à son égard, et inversement.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le "laboratoire" improvisé de Stark : il s'agissait d'une pièce dont la taille relativement restreinte était malgré tout suffisamment grande pour pouvoir y circuler à son aise. Criblé de gadgets en tous genre, Tony s'empressa de se munir d'un écran tactile afin de commencer des recherches sur la fameuse méduse immortelle. Il en profita également pour s'en faire livrer une petite dizaine : quoi de mieux que des sujets vivants pour pouvoir étudier dans de meilleures conditions ? Cette pensée arracha un sourire nostalgique au docteur qui s'installa prêt de son lui.

Il n'osa tout d'abord pas le déranger, il était plutôt fasciné par les données officielles collectées par Jarvis. Il lui fallait à tout prix les étudier pour ensuite comparer les cellules de Tony. Il lui faudrait également faire un séquençage ADN. Il s'agissait là de tout un programme qui semblait, du point de vue du playboy l'observant discrètement, passionnant.

Subtilement, tout en débattant sur l'utilisation d'un laser à particules ioniques, Banner tenta une approche concernant sa relation avec Steve. Ce dernier, ayant compris son stratagème, lui donna de plus amples détails sur sa relation : strictement amicale. Rien de plus, non pas que Tony fut contre, peu lui importait le genre. En revanche, il savait le blond strictement hétéro, sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient camarades, travaillant ensemble, d'égal à égal. Il ne voulait surtout pas retrouver une telle liaison avec une personne de ce titre. Et, indubitablement, il se mit à penser à Pepper, sa douce Pepper…

Face au regard devenu brusquement sombre de l'ingénieur, Bruce lui assena une petite tape réconfortante sur l'épaule et il le gratifia d'un sourire doux et affectueux, made in Banner.

Tous deux revinrent à la petite bicoque, une délicieuse odeur de viande fraîchement grillée s'échappant et embaumant les alentours.

Le reste des Vengeurs se trouvait déjà attablé, n'attendant que les deux génies pour commencer le repas préparé par le Captain.

Tony, amusé et impressionné par les talents culinaires de ce dernier, se permit de lui lancer quelques petites brimades, comme à son habitude, que l'intéressé reçut avec légèreté. Cela étonna encore une fois uniquement Bruce.

* * *

"Putain… Pousse plus fort Steve…" ne put s'empêcher de gémir Tony. Et Steve, essoufflé, lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

"Je te donne mon maximum, là !

\- Mais je ne sens strictement rien ! Cesse donc de prendre des pincettes avec moi et défonce-moi !

\- Tony, je risque de te faire mal et…

\- Je n'en ais rien à foutre !

\- Tony ! Langage !

\- PUTAIN ! LÀ OUI C'EST BON ! PLUS FORT ! AAAH... Bon sang... Putain…"

Soudainement, l'armure de Tony se mit enfin à s'assembler d'elle-même, tandis que Steve s'empressa de s'éloigner en rejoignant la pièce voisine. Il trouva un Bruce hilare et une espionne russe fort amusée par quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement.

Le génie et propriétaire des lieux les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa combinaison faite spécialement pour laisser sa peau respirer tout en le laissant libre de ses mouvements dans l'armure. Ce dernier arborait un petit sourire de contentement, semblant satisfait par sa dernière œuvre : le hulkbuster 2.0, la Nouvelle Veronica, armure pouvant rivaliser aisément avec le Hulk, si ce n'est plus, désormais.

Seulement, une pièce récalcitrante s'était détachée et Steve fut contraint de la remettre, au risque que le brun ne reste bloqué à l'intérieur.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le médecin était revenu vivre au sein de la tour des Vengeurs. Et bien des choses avaient changé :

Rares étaient les fêtes et les soirées huppées en l'honneur des Vengeurs. Les meetings et les réunions au SHIELD l'étaient tout autant. De même, les sautes d'humeurs de l'ingénieur, passant d'un bonheur extrême à une forte dépression, s'étaient amenuisaient.

Bruce commençait à apprécier ce quotidien plus tranquille qu'auparavant. Jamais il n'avait supporté ce genre d'amusement que son ami brun semblait, il y a longtemps, relativement apprécier.

La musique, le bruit désagréable de verres se brisant, les gens bien trop nombreux, toutes ces choses l'énervaient au plus haut point.

Mais désormais, c'était terminé.

En revanche, il restait constamment intrigué par l'étrange amitié qui s'était peu à peu développée entre Steve et Tony. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient toujours autant, mais c'était...En revanche, il restait constamment intrigué par l'étrange amitié qui s'était peu à peu développée entre Steve et Tony.

Il passait également beaucoup de temps avec la Veuve Noire, enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Lorsque cette dernière ne se trouvait pas en mission, elle rendait régulièrement visite au médecin. Et comme toujours, il se passait cet étrange jeu où la jeune femme sous-entendait qu'une relation entre eux était possible. Comment diable cela aurait-il pu être possible avec le Hulk en lui ?

Il aimait la jeune femme qu'il ne pouvait accepter ses avances, c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Et bien quand bien même la jeune femme s'avérait être particulièrement séduisante, il savait se tenir... Où plutôt se retenir. D'autant plus que chaque fois, il pouvait entendre le Hulk vibrer en lui.

Et cela n'avait point échappé au regard assidu de l'espionne. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, il était donc normal que le Hulk, parti colérique de Bruce, se manifeste-t-elle aussi.

Il était grand temps que leur relation avance d'un cran. Avec ou sans le consentement du frisé.

* * *

"Hulk ? Roquette !" Émit la voix alarmée de l'Iron Man qui fonçait en slalomant à travers de multiples immeubles. Il était suivi de prêt par une roquette à tête chercheuse et ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire malgré le brouillage électromagnétique que Tony avait développé il y a fort longtemps. Une mise à jour était désormais plus que nécessaire.

Le monstre vert attrapa l'objet de la fuite de l'ingénieur pour la lancer au loin, sur l'une des machines du docteur Doom qui avait fait équipe avec Crimson Dynamo. (super-vilain Marvel)

Une rude bataille faisait rage, mais les vendeurs, comme toujours, parvinrent à vaincre leurs ennemis avec efficacité et... Dégâts. La ville n'était jamais épargnée, mais cela faisait marcher l'économie des entreprises de réparation. Sans compter la généreuse contribution de l'Empire Stark.

Les Avengers devaient d'ailleurs recevoir la médaille d'honneur aujourd'hui et se trouvaient donc alignés face à une grande assemblée de journalistes divers et d'hommes au statut important, face à la maison blanche.

La Veuve Noire aiguisait ses couteaux, Bruce gardait systématiquement les yeux fermés tout en inspirant et en expirant longuement et dans un rythme régulier et Œil de faucon adoptait une posture stricte, digne d'un militaire au garde-à-vous, son regard étant perdu dans l'horizon lointain.

Wanda et Vision adressaient des sourires crispés, ils semblaient être un peu gênés contrairement à Steve qui adoptait la même allure solennelle que son camarade Clint, en plus d'afficher un petit ainsi que le regard type de l'homme américain patriote.

Thor, lui, brandissait fièrement Mjolnir, tout en affichant un sourire béa, impatient de rencontrer de nouveau l'un des "Tout-Puissant" de cette planète.

Quant à Tony, il était comme à son habitude décontractée : les mains dans les poches de son pantalon coupe droite de chez Armani, la toute dernière collection, des lunettes Ray ban sur le nez, et saluant le public comme il en avait auparavant l'habitude.

Dans cet environnement "hostile", seul lui et Steve, ainsi que Thor, se prêtaient volontiers au jeu des mondanités.

Mais ce n'était qu'un comportement de façade, ils n'étaient plus eux-mêmes face à ces gens dont l'unique but était de peindre de fausses personnalités à ces héros brisés.

Et pour couronner le tout, dernièrement la surveillance du SHIELD s'était accrue, du fait des activités illicites de moins en moins discrètes orchestrées par Hydra elle-même.

Les Avengers étaient à cran : éreintés et stressés, ils n'en pouvaient plus de devoir constamment rendre des comptes au gouvernement et au SHIELD. Même Steve voyait sa fidélité et sa discipline stricte envers eux s'effriter, c'était dire !

Et Tony n'était pas insensible au rebiffement du capsicle. Le voir se rebeller le faisait se sentir... Pour le moins étrange. Bien sûr, il connaissait parfaitement cette sensation, ces sentiments d'admiration et d'attirance entremêlés, mais hypocritement, il faisait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une curiosité quelconque.

* * *

Les deux génies s'étaient enfermés dans le laboratoire le laboratoire de la tour Avengers afin de conclure les tests expérimentaux sur le génome du génie en parallèle avec celle des méduses. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que leur présence était devenue rare, pour ne pas dire purement utopique au sein de la bande.

Steve apportait régulièrement les repas aux deux hommes tout en veillant à ce qu'ils prennent soin d'eux, surtout de Tony, car si ce dernier pouvait rester des heures et des heures concentrées sur un seul sujet, ce n'était hélas pas le cas du docteur Banner qui sortait régulièrement se promener dans Central Park, le plus souvent accompagné par Vision.

Steve profitait de ces moments-là pour se rendre dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur et, ainsi, en apprendre plus sur leurs travaux. Bien qu'au début le brun maugréait des insanités envers le "stupide" blond, il finit par obtempérer et lui expliquer absolument tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'est-à-dire décortiquer plus de soixante mille monceaux de gênes de Tony, après les avoir extraites au phénol-chloroforme, technique permettant de séparer les acides nucléiques (ADN) des protéines, puis d'en isoler les subtiles mutations occasionnées par une raison encore inconnue.

À vrai dire, ils devaient uniquement se concentrer sur la partie des exons, dans l'ADN, puisqu'il s'agissait de la région contenant l'information codante du génome. Et assisté par Jarvis et de temps-en-temps par Vision, les deux hommes avançaient à vitesse grand V.

Steve s'avérait être complètement dépassé, il se perdit dans les élucubrations que le milliardaire lançait. Néanmoins, il comprit qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction et était donc rassuré. Tony leva les yeux au ciel face au sourire bienveillant du Captain puis il décida de sortir, chose que ce dernier s'empressa d'approuver, en plus de se mettre à son entière disposition si besoin.

Jamais il n'aurait dû lui faire une telle demande, car lorsque Tony sortait, ce n'était sûrement pas pour flâner et observer le ciel pollué -d'ailleurs, il lui faudrait régler ce petit désagrément-. Non, s'il sortait, s'était uniquement pour se montrer et s'afficher au grand jour, faire du shopping, s'amuser au casino, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis fort longtemps. Et Steve l'apprit à ses dépens.

Le soir, on pouvait voir sur presque toutes les chaînes d'information un Tony suivit par un Captain America dépité et portant une multitude de sacs qui provenaient de boutiques chics et réputées ainsi que des tailleurs les plus renommés.

Le SHIELD ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez et Tony attendait son chef, Nick Fury, de pied ferme. Accompagné de l'équipe des Vengeurs au complet, hormis Thor qui dut retourner à Asgard pour une raison obscure, le directeur du SHIELD sortit de l'ascenseur en pestant contre Jarvis. Il semblait être particulièrement remonté, surtout envers Tony, à en juger par le regard noir qu'il lui adressa dès qu'il l'aperçut.

C'est sans aucun doute que l'on pouvait affirmer que cette entrevue changerait le monde… Dans sa globalité.

* * *

Suspense, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? -rire diabolique-

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre ;)


	8. Trouble-fête

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Et je ne touche aucun bénéfice.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel il se passera bien plus d'action que dans le précédent. J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ~

* * *

Angelyoru : merci pour ta review :3 Héhéé OUIII ! C'était fait exprès ! Mais... tu connais l'expression : "le calme avant la tempête" ... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! ~

Oliverkriss : Dans ce chapitre-ci il se passe plus de truc. J'espère que ça te plaira. Tu es très assidu dit donc ! :O Tant mieux ;) Merci pour ta review ! :)

Merci à tous les nouveaux "follower" et aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fanfiction dans leur favoris. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :D

* * *

Clint, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Wanda, Vision et Bruce se tenaient debout, immobiles, face à un Fury furibond.

Ce dernier exacerbait des paroles sur la fidélité, le problème Hydra, la discrétion et bien d'autres choses qui ennuyèrent rapidement Stark. Ce dernier le fit savoir en bâillant exagérément fort. Chose que le directeur prit extrêmement mal. Arborant un sombre regard, il s'approcha dangereusement de Tony. Et ce dernier, nullement impressionné, vit Steve s'interposer entre lui et l'homme colérique. Étonné, il ne dit rien, il était même plutôt touché, dans la mesure où le Captain lui faisait habituellement la morale durant des heures pour lui inculquer la discipline.

Se sentant plus fort que jamais, bien qu'il l'était constamment, fort, le playboy se permit de prendre la parole :

"Fury, les Avengers et le SHIELD, c'est fini. Apportez le contrat de divorce, nous rompons."

Cette nouvelle prit de court l'ensemble desdits Vengeurs dont les têtes se tournèrent à l'unanimité presque immédiatement vers le brun. Ils restèrent néanmoins silencieux, attendant la suite.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Stark, vous avez besoin de nous et…

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous, Fury. Qui sponsorise les Avengers ? Qui fournit le matériel nécessaire ? Qui développe les armes dont l'équipe à besoin ? Qui s'occupe des réparations lorsqu'une ville se retrouve à moitié détruite ? Ce n'est sûrement pas le SHIELD.

\- Mais qui vous fournit les missions ? Qui s'occupe des salaires des Avengers ? Sans moi, sans le SHIELD, vous n'auriez jamais existé !"

Il pointa Steve du bout de l'index et reprit :

"Vous, sans nous, vous seriez encore congelé sous des mètres et des mètres de glace !"

Il se tourna aussitôt vers Bruce :

"Sans nous, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde."

Il s'apprêta ensuite à s'adresser au couple d'espions, sûrement pour parler de quelconques problèmes psychologiques insultants, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il s'en munit et décrocha. C'est alors que son regard, jusqu'alors emplit d'une certaine fureur, ne devint que crainte et torpeur.

"J'arrive." furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de sortir hâtivement de l'énorme gratte-ciel Avengers.

"Je ne touche pas de salaire, moi. Je suis le seul que ça dérange ?" demanda le milliardaire en regardant ses camarades.

* * *

Peu de temps après la sortie précipitée de Fury, Manhattan fut de nouveau attaquée, non pas par une horde d'extra-terrestres, mais fort heureusement -ou pas- par Hydra. Il s'agissait d'un véritable coup d'état de leur part.

Tout s'enchaînait tellement rapidement qu'il était difficile de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, hormis le fait que le SHIELD était maintenant sous le contrôle de l'horrible secte allemande ancienne de plus de soixante-dix ans.

Depuis le début de la bataille se passant à travers le monde entier, Tony s'était confiné dans son atelier. Sur son ordinateur, il s'était donné comme objectif de récupérer le maximum de dossier ultra secret du SHIELD. A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Les données sensibles étaient cryptées par géolocalisation, c'est-à-dire qu'il fallait être sur un lieu précis afin de pouvoir y accéder. Mais ça aurait été trop facile si c'eût été le cas, puisqu'une fois la position exacte atteinte, il aurait encore eu affaire à un nouveau système de cryptage différent, un algorithme complexe, bien que Jarvis aurait aisément pu le briser. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et, en génie et véritable virtuose en matière de chiffrement et déchiffrement de données qu'il était, il s'empressa de s'infiltrer dans le réseau cible pour ensuite mettre le système hors d'état et, finalement, récolter les données, tout en brisant les multiples algorithmes les protégeant.

Il était imbattable dans ce domaine, peu importait son adversaire.

Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ledit réseau et s'empressa de télécharger un maximum de dossiers.

Il laissa Jarvis s'occuper de traiter chaque document et d'en créer une photocopie stockée dans un serveur privé se trouvant exclusivement dans la tour. Il afficha les informations du jour et vit avec consternation le Hulk détruire divers habitats, accompagné d'un Captain America luttant non seulement contre Hydra, mais aussi contre les agents du SHIELD. Il s'attarda quelques minutes sur Steve : il le trouvait ridicule dans son costume. Ridiculement adorable. Il grimaça à cette pensée niaise au possible.

Il zappa sur une autre chaîne et vit Wanda, la Sorcière rouge, dans toute sa splendeur, enchaîner les attaques mentales les unes après les autres. Sa magie était semblable à une impressionnante et sublime fumée d'une intense couleur rouge. De l'énergie pur sortant de ses longs doigts fins pour attaquer et mettre à terre ses nombreux ennemies.

Il ne put réprimer un fin sourire de nostalgie étirer ses lèvres. D'autant plus qu'en arrière plan, il pouvait entrevoir Natasha et Clint se battant avec autant de hargne qu'elle. Leurs acrobaties spectaculaires l'intriguait et impressionnant depuis qu'il combattait à leurs côtés.

"Comptes-tu rester ici encore longtemps ? Tu as terminé ce que tu avais à faire ?" émit l'énigmatique voix de Vision en entrant dans la sombre pièce, uniquement éclairée par les écrans tactiles ainsi que les modélisations 3D des systèmes.

L'ingénieur se leva et s'étira longuement, il était grand temps pour lui de passer à l'action.

Maintenant qu'il avait déployé ses systèmes de défense dans son réseau informatique, il pouvait à présent revêtir son armure Iron man afin qu'ils s'engagent, lui, Vision et sa légion d'armures l'Iron Légion 2.0, dans le rude combat qui les attendait.

* * *

Spider-man, alias Peter Parker, se balançait de toile en toile à travers les hauts gratte-ciels de la ville attaquée. Il se battait férocement et, de par ses impressionnants pouvoirs, parvenait à mettre ses assaillants à terre.

Un quartier semblait profondément touché, aux vues des bâtiments fortement détruits. En revanche, et à son grand étonnement, il pouvait voir une traînée d'ennemis à terre, toujours vivants, certes, mais salement amochés. Et plus loin, deux hommes se battaient férocement.

Le premier qu'il vit arborait un bras métallique et de longs cheveux noirs, lui donnant un air lugubre et fort effrayant.

Son ennemis ne lui était en revanche pas inconnu puisqu'il s'agissait du célébrissime Captain America.

L'araignée, prête à aider son acolyte, s'interposa entre les deux hommes et, au bout de quelques voltiges , elle parvint à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'homme au bras de fer.

Steve courut immédiatement vers l'imposant individu à terre afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien : il était assommé, mais fort heureusement, la vie de Bucky n'était pas en danger.

Le blond se tourna vers l'homme au costume rouge et bleu et il lui tendit sa main que l'autre serra, fier d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un d'aussi important. Il n'oserait jamais le dire, mais il admirait cette équipe que formaient les Avengers.

Ils furent rapidement rejoins par l'homme de fer. Son casque se relevant dévoila un Tony Stark à peine essoufflé, venant de traverser la ville à mach 2. Ce dernier se mit à débiter des explications presque incompréhensibles concernant la sécurité de son entreprise.

Soudainement, son regard se posa sur Bucky et il ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcil.

Tony serra les dents et, voyant Spider-man s'attarder sur son faciès, il remit instantanément son masque. Il devait se montrer prudent. Il n'était absolument pas jaloux de l'homme aux cheveux ébène gisant sur le sol, noooon, loin de là. De toute façon, pourquoi l'aurait-il été ?

Non, Tony était un homme fier, important et bien plus charismatique que l'ancien meilleur ami du Capsicle. Jamais il n'oserait le remplacer pour lui. Jamais. Jamais…

Sans même lui adresser un regard ou une parole, l'Iron-man s'envola pour rejoindre Vision. Jamais ce dernier ne le vit se battre avec autant de rage. Ce comportement était intriguant, mais il ne s'en formalisa point, le plus important pour le moment étant de s'occuper du danger que représentait Hydra.

Aidé par la stupéfiante Sorcière Rouge, il s'avérait être d'autant plus efficace. Vision ne pouvait détourner son regard de la magnifique créature dont les volutes tournoyant autour de son corps fin, sa poitrine et ses hanches généreuse, ne la rendait que plus attirante. Vision appréciait ce séduisant corps féminin, elle était la seule qui lui faisait un effet… des plus étranges : son rythme cardiaque accélérait, il ressentait une sensation inéprouvée au niveau du bassin, et, toujours, il avait une pensée pour cette jeune femme. La courbe de ses lèvres pulpeuses et son intense regard lui donnait de délicieux frissons. Il se délectait de cette agréable compagnie qu'était la sienne.

Cette femme, il l'aimait.

Comme d'habitude, le duo au doux nom de Clintasha faisait des carnages en plein centre-ville. D'autant plus que ce dernier aidait les habitants à se mettre à l'abri, à l'aide du SHIELD. Le Hulk se trouvait notamment à proximité afin de surveiller la Veuve Noire qui se mouvait avec agilité pour tuer la plupart de ses ennemis. Elle était, comme à son habitude, impitoyable en plein combat. Et il aimait cette petite boule rousse aussi dangereuse que lui.

Œil de faucon, lui, se trouvait à l'écart au sommet d'un immeuble et surveillait, visait et tuait quiconque s'approchait de trop prêt de ses amis. Et à l'aide du faucon, il parvenait à être partout à la fois. Il était ses ailes et lui ses griffes acérées.

Deadpool avait discrètement suivi Spider-man. Cette petite "party" l'amusait au plus haut point, si bien qu'il sifflotait joyeusement tout en neutralisant ses ennemis à l'aide de son fidèle sulfateur. C'était une véritable boucherie partout où il passait. Mais il n'en avait cure, il avait un objectif en tête : Spidey. Petit Spidey…

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, il avait jeté son dévolu sur ce curieux personnage : un jeune homme intelligent, fort, charismatique… il avait tout pour plaire. Et son cul... son si jolie p'tit cul rebondi que le costume d'araignée mettait merveilleusement bien en valeur. Damn ! Ce postérieur était un véritable appel au viol !

En revanche, il avait constaté que l'araignée restait indubitablement seule et chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, ce dernier était emprunt d'une infinie tristesse qui donnait envie, à Wade, soit de manger chinois devant L'incroyable Famille Kardashian, soit de se tirer une balle dans le crane.

Sauf que ça n'aurait pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas crever. Vie de chien.

Il s'adossa contre un mur et regarda avec amusement l'araignée, fière d'avoir aidé le patriote américain blond. En revanche, le voir si prêt de cette tapette blonde l'agaçait quelque peu… Vint l'arrivée de Stark. Curieux, Deadpool se rapprocha mais resta tout de même hors de leur champ de vision afin de garder tout le loisir de les observer.

Il constata, avec amusement, le regard furibond de l'ingénieur face au Capsicle inquiet envers le sosie de Kurt Cobain. Il attendit patiemment que les deux Vengeurs partent chacun de leur côté, Kurt sur le dos du Captain et Stark à l'aide de son armure, pour enfin daigner s'approcher de l'araignée.

Furtivement, il s'approchait à pas de loup, prêt à lui sauter dessus et à l'immobiliser. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait à moins de deux mètres, le jeune qui lui tournait le dos bondit et, à l'aide de ses toiles, parvint à immobiliser Wade en le collant littéralement contre le sol.

Peter, retirant son masque, se trouvait maintenant accroupi au-dessus de son torse et il l'observait avec une certaine fascination. Il avait déjà senti à maintes reprises une présence le suivant depuis quelques temps, et avait à plusieurs occasions coincé Wade. Il était maintenant habitué mais toujours peu enclin à l'idée de discuter avec lui.

"Heeeeeeyy… Petey ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne te suivais absoooolument pas… Si j'te disais que j'ai perdu mon chat, tu ne me croirais pas ?... pas vrai ?"

Arquant un sourcil et l'observant de ses beaux yeux noisette, l'araignée remit son masque, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un d'aussi… d'aussi fou.

"Passe une bonne journée, Deadpool.

\- Merci ! …. Quoi ? Non mais... MAIS NON ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser là ! Pas vrai ? On est des camarades de guerre ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! SPIDYY ! PEEEETEEEEER !"

L'intéressé s'empressa de s'éloigner en voyant des mercenaires d'Hydra arriver.

* * *

"Je ne suis pas jaloux, Jarvis ! Bon sang, mais combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

\- Monsieur, dans la mesure où vous ne cessez de ruminer des propos injurieux envers monsieur Rogers, il me semble pertinent de penser que vous êtes tout simplement jaloux. De plus, mes capteurs indiquent une activité inhabituelle au niveau de votre lobe frontal, signe que vous ressentez de la jalousie.

\- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas scanné la partie concernant l'énervement, car tu verrais que tu commence à me casser les pieds."

Tony volait en direction de la tour, tout en consultant les caméras de surveillance. Il ne put réprimer un fier sourire en voyant que ces systèmes de sécurité avaient fonctionné à la perfection. Normal, puisqu'il en était le concepteur.

En une après-midi, ils étaient tous parvenus à repousser les attaques ennemies à travers le monde : X-men, mercenaires, êtres surnaturels, Avengers, savants illustres, tous s'étaient unis.

Cette coalition eut tellement de succès que le monde entier commençait à conter leur exploit.

Le génie entra donc au dernier étage de la tour et, alors qu'il pénétrait dans le grand salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger pour les Vengeurs, il vit l'ami complètement taré de Steve allongé sur SON canapé dans SA tour. L'œil tremblant, il chercha analysa la grande pièce à la recherche de son "camarade" et "ami" afin de lui poser son véto quant à la présence de cet agent d'Hydra.

"Jarvis, où est passé Capsicle ?

\- Dans sa chambre monsieur. Il prend une douche.

\- Il se permet de prendre une douche pendant que Bill Kaulitz dort sur notre canapé ?!"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tony pour se rendre deux étages en dessous. Il entra dans la chambre du Cap' sans même s'annoncer et tomba nez-à-nez avec lui, ne portant qu'un pantalon, les cheveux encore humides et quelques gouttes ruisselantes le long de son torse.

Le génie ne put s'empêcher de contempler la musculature du super soldat qu'il trouva… bien. Juste bien. Non pas à son goût. Juste bien.

Gêné, il fit marche arrière tout en s'efforçant de le regarder dans les yeux, avant de tout bonnement s'enfuir pour aller s'enfermer dans son atelier.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il referma la porte et s'y laissa tomber, les genoux contre le sol et la main contre le cœur. Respirant lentement, sur un rythme régulier, il fit le point :

Steve torse nu. Ok.

Le métalleux dans le salon. Ok.

Résultat : Tony KO.

Il se laissait donc glisser pitoyablement sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, repliant ses genoux contre son torse pour se mettre en position fœtale. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en une journée, c'était bien plus que ce que pouvait supporter le milliardaire.

Suite au départ précipité de Tony, Steve s'empressa d'enfiler un t-shirt avant de le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris sa réaction, pas même la raison de sa venue. Enfin si, ça, il avait bien une petite idée. Il retrouva l'ingénieur dormant à même le sol à l'entrée de son laboratoire.

Le Captain le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de le soulever avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Heureusement que le sérum du super soldat lui conférait une force incroyable, car elle lui permit de soulever le génie comme s'il ne pesait que quelques grammes. Il emmena l'ingénieur dans sa chambre et l'y déshabilla, ne le laissant qu'en sous-vêtement, avant de le couvrir. Son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur le corps couvert de l'ingénieur, et notamment sur la lueur bleue s'échappant de son torse. C'était intriguant, presque hypnotique, à regarder. Il le fit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce tandis que Jarvis baissait les stores.

Ensuite, il remonta dans le salon, inquiet au sujet de son vieil ami. Naturellement, il l'avait menotté, de sorte qu'il lui serait difficile de s'enfuir si l'envie lui en prenait, sans compter Jarvis qui avait préalablement restreint l'accès à toutes les issues.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, après s'être assuré auprès de l'IA du réveil de son ancien camarade, et immédiatement il reçut l'assaut de ce dernier, très remonté depuis son humiliation par Spider-man.

S'ensuivit une courte bataille que Steve remporta haut la main. Il contraint son prisonnier à s'installer "calmement" sur le canapé et, durant une grande partie de la soirée et de la nuit, il s'entêta à lui conter ses anciens souvenirs : Peggy, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Redskull, le sérum du super soldat, Hydra et le Tesseract.

Tous deux s'endormirent sur le canapé, côte à côte, et pas à un seul instant Bucky n'attaqua le blond.

A vrai dire, d'infimes monceaux de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit au sujet de son ami, faible et aussi mince qu'aurait pu l'être un clou. Il s'était attendri et préférait remettre ses plans de meurtres et d'évasions à plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Tony se réveilla. Instantanément, il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il se sentit terriblement gêné d'avoir réagit comme une collégienne. Bordel, il était un homme ! Il n'avait pas à réagir de cette façon face au torse magnifiquement musclé de son camarade.

Il prit une douche puis remonta rapidement dans le salon afin de virer l'horripilant personnage qui s'était imposé hier, le satané rocker à deux sous. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Steve, SON Steve, dormait sur le même canapé que l'autre énergumène.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il n'explose et ne réveille les deux compères en braillant combien le blond était d'une infinie stupidité. Le manque de réaction de la part du sujet de sa crise l'exacerba à tel point qu'il se posa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, pour lui poser un ultimatum : c'était lui ou Bucky.


	9. Annonce

Pour lire la suite, je vous pris d'aller sur mon autre compte : ~zweimandkay

Chapitre 8 de décadence : s/11473544/9/D%C3%A9cadence

Je suis également sur AO3 !

/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim

Merci à vous de suivre cette fanfiction ! :)


End file.
